Percy Jackson Commander of Chaos
by LovelyMunchie
Summary: My name is Percy Jackson. I was once the hero of Olympus but now I was betrayed by everyone I loved. Including Annabeth. Now I am the top elite commander of Chaos. The cliche story starts to become a little less cliche at chapter something. You got to read to find out.
1. Prologue

Hi my name is Percy Jackson.

No scratch that.

Its Omega now

5,000 years ago ((5 years actually, 5,000 years is Chaos years)), after the big giant titan war with Gaea. I thought everything will be nice again but it didn't. After a week of the giant war, I found out the new camper, who came, turned out to be my half-brother. Now I would be happy that I have a new half-brother because I could help him with sword fighting, controlling water, etc, but he was one of those people that you think are nice but really are big jerks. He is a bigger jerk than Ares himself and that's saying a lot. At least Ares had a little kindness in himself which you don't see. His name was Austin.

* * *

A new camper coming to Camp Half-Blood? Cool. Chiron called me over to the Big House to see the new half-blood. I jogged over to Chiron as he was outside the building. He saw me and went inside. As I entered, I saw Chiron talking to a guy who is older than me wearing a normal Camp Half-Blood shirt and shorts with jet-black hair and pitch-black eyes, which almost startled me.

"Chiron?"

He faced me.

"Percy. I want you to show around this new camper. His named Austin."

He put his hand on the new guy's shoulder.

"Sure." I nodded. A thought came into my head like, this guy looks older than me, but how come he found out his godly parentage at a late age. Probably a child of a minor god.  
"Great my boy. Teach him everything that goes in camp. I trust you." He walked, or maybe trotted, out of the room. I nodded my head to the exit of the Big House. "Come on. Let's explore camp." He nodded and followed me as we both walked out together.

~Later~

I showed Austin all of Camp Half-Blood. The cabins, dining pavilion, the stables, etc, but I wanted to show him one more thing. He was silent on the tour and he just looked around. Examining everything for a while and then followed me. I kinda don't blame him to take in everything since he found he was a half-blood but hey, it took me a while to take in when I figured out I was a half-blood. I took Austin to the Fireworks Beach, where we would sometimes celebrate there.

"This is my favorite spot. The Fireworks Beach."

Austin looked over the water and smiled, looking at it with great admiration. He continued looking at it, but spoke.  
"Thank you Percy, for the tour." I smiled at his response. I heard the conch shell in distance, signaling lunch.  
"Hey no problem man. I'm gonna go hit the dining pavilion. Want to come?" He still stood there, motionless, couldn't take his eyes off the water.  
"No its fine. I'll stay."

I would bug someone to come, but I was nice and hope to see him at the dining pavilion. It is his first time knowing he's a half-blood. I turned around and was about to walk away until i turned my head to still see him standing there. Jeez, what a weird dude.

* * *

I was in the dining pavilion. In the Poseidon's table. Alone. It made me think about stuff. It was five days after Austin came to camp. Everyone has been acting strangely ever since. Annabeth became distant, the Stolls kept pranking me nonstop, Clarisse just keep glaring at me, then looking away, Piper would just ignore me completely, and Jason. Jason and I would talk during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, because our tables are close to each other and we can sit on the edge of the seats and talk, but now when I try to talk to him, he thinks that I don't exist. Another thing that would go through my head is that Austin hasn't been claimed. My train of thoughts disappeared when Chiron came in.

"Half-Bloods. We have an announcement from a god."

My dad came in, Poseidon. Now half-bloods would freak out a little because a god wouldn't usually come without a message of important stuff.  
"Heroes. After the great giant war. We will congratulate a hero that helped us all."

Hero? Don't you heroes? The prophecy of seven meant nothing to you? I mean I'm flattered but everybody helped and-my thought were once again interrupted because of Poseidon's next words.  
"Applause for my son. Austin!"

Wait WHAT!? Everyone clapped for Austin as he was sitting on the Iris table. He has been claimed. Personally. He's my half-brother. Okay there has to be a mistake. He was never involved in the prophecy of seven, wasn't here during the giant war. He thought he was just a normal mortal doing stuff! He stood up and bowed with a smirk on his face. I stood up and looked at Poseidon.

"Dad?"

Poseidon looked at me then frowned. His sea-green eyes grew darker at me the longer he looks at me.  
"Just call me Lord Poseidon, Perseus."

I cringe at my full name.

"But Austin just came to Camp Half-Blood. He wasn't even the prophecy of the seven. I helped with the defeat of Gaea." Even though I know Leo did defeat her.  
"Please boy. You don't have to be so greedy with the attention. Unlike you, your brother is humble."

HE JUST COMPLETELY IGNORED THE FACT ABOUT THE PROPHECY OF THE SEVEN!  
Everyone was nodding with him, even Annabeth, Piper, and Jason! They didn't care that they were also involved in the war! I formed a fist. I looked at Annabeth who looked at me in disgust. Jason rolled his eyes and continued eating. Piper doing the same thing as Jason. I stormed out the mess hall and ran into my cabin. I sat down on my bed and ran my hand through my hair.

_Why is everyone against me? I didn't anything wrong. Did I? This must've been my fault. _Before those negative thoughts took over me, I thought of Austin. _No. Austin must be involved in this. Everyone is becoming so weird when he came._  
I kept thinking about Annabeth. So distant. Ignoring me when I pass by, doesn't pay a visit to my cabin, not even a hi or a hello or even say seaweed brain. Why Annabeth? I should go look for her. I need to know what's wrong.  
I jumped off my bed and exit my cabin. I walked over to the Athena cabin, knocking on the door as her brother Malcolm answered. His blonde hair was messed up and was looking at me with pure hate, wishing he hadn't answered the door.

"What?" He spat out. He's nice guy and I sometimes talk to him when I'm bored, but I've never seen this side of him. He reminds me of Will Solace.  
"Ummm..." I said, unsure what to say since I don't know how to deal with a pissed Malcolm. "Where's Annabeth?" His stormy, gray eyes went up and down at me. He crossed his arms then answered. "Fine. She's at the beach."  
I nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thanks dude." He rolled his eyes, turn his body back into the cabin, and slam the cabin door right in front of my face. Again, Austin must be doing something.

I jogged to the Fireworks beach to see the one thing I wished I haven't. I was hoping it wasn't true. I hoped it was a bad dream, but it was a terrible reality. They didn't notice me as they were too busy talking.  
"Oh my god. When are you going to dump him?" Austin  
I prayed to Aphrodite it wasn't true. I prayed hoping this wasn't what I thought it was, but it was.  
"Don't worry Austin. On Friday, I got everything planned on how to break up with him."  
Aphrodite was playing with me. Why? The Fates are cruel. Another scene I wish I didn't see was them kissing. My anger, confused, and hurt feelings were turned into one unknown feeling. Out of rage, I controlled the water and splashed Austin and made him hit to a nearby tree. Annabeth shocked, on what happened, faced me.

"P-Percy!" She cried. I turned to her as I released the water back into the ocean. Her stormy, gray eyes were focusing at me, wondering why I did my action. "Why Annabeth? Why? Did he trust you with his Achilles heel? Did he remembered YOU when he lost his memory for eight months?" As I spoke, I got closer to her.

She stood up, shaking with fear. As I get closer to her, she backs away slowly. "Did he fall into Tartarus for YOU!?" I was face to face with her. "Why Annabeth? I trusted you."

Austin came back over with a scratched-up face and pushed me down to the ground. I landed on my back against the sand and stared into his dark eyes. "You want to go there?" I stood up and, before I could even do anything, at the exact time, my own father came out of the water and faced me. I was startled by the sudden intrusion and backed up.  
His sea-green eyes turned gray for a moment and then returned to normal. "Percy! How dare you harm my favorite son?"  
I was shocked by his words. Favorite son? I was speechless and was about to talk back until he spoke again.  
"By doing this! I disown you as my son!"

Those words said enough. I ran out of there as fast as I can. I didn't look back. I didn't know how far I ran but I was in front of my cabin. _I'm not wanted here. I can go live with mom and Paul. No, I shouldn't put them in danger. Camp Jupiter it is._ After deciding where to go, I went into my cabin to get my stuff and head out.  
I looked at my blue backpack I had on the floor. I was going to use it for a school year at Goode high school, but never mind. I picked it and opened it. Nothing. That's expected. I went through everything in my cabin to pack up some ambrosia, nectar, drachmas, and mortal money. I was going to travel to California okay! I can't take a boat cause Poseidon pissed. Obviously no plane, so the only logical thing is to travel by road. I hoped I had enough money.  
I exit out my cabin and looked around. Campers who loved me now hated me. _Good bye._ I walked all the way to Thalia's tree. No glancing at the campers. Focus on what I am going to do. As I walked up to Thalia's tree I looked back one last time to see Camp Half-Blood and say good bye for good.

"Good bye. Hope you don't miss me." I mumbled. I sighed and walked out of the borders. Automatically I have been ambushed by a pack of hellhounds. Easy. I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. They all jump at me simultaneously, but didn't land back to the ground. They were floating in the air.  
"What the?" I mumbled.

I was about to walk towards it until a huge figure appeared in front of me. Seven feet tall, but a huge black cloak being warn. You couldn't see anything. No hands, no feet, not even a face!  
"Percy." The figure stated. said the man with the low, deep voice. I still held Riptide in my hands and backed away from him a little. "Wh-who are you?" He chuckled at my response. "I am lord Chaos."

Chaos, that sounded familiar. Annabeth, _no don't think about her_, mentioned about that once. Chaos...wasn't he the one who created the universe? That's when realization hit me. I looked at the man with wide eyes. "Are you Chaos? I mean the creator of the universe Chaos?"

He chuckled once again at my response and nodded. "Yes. You're smart to figure that out." Yeah, smart. I think he said that to make me feel better. Annabeth, _no stop thinking about her_, says I'm a seaweed brain, _STOP IT!_

"I have an offer for you Percy Jackson."_ What would the creator universe want from me? _"Well to answer your question-"_ I forgot that people like you can read my mind. _He nodded once again. "Yes I can. Anyways, I have seen demigods like you that have been betrayed."_ Umm who are the demigods? _"And I know that you are the most powerful half-blood alive-"_ Not answering my question. _"So I would like for you to be my top commander for my 'Chaos army'." _  
_I looked at him dumbfounded. "Why an army!?" I answered with amazement and shock. He cleared his throat and proceeded. "You shall not know, but I am giving you an opportunity to become top commander. You have amazing qualities and I will appreciate you my army." I kept thinking. Chaos, creator of the universe, chose ME as top commander.  
"Wait a minute. What will I get?" "I will give a portion of my powers to you, giving you amazing power and strength that even all the Olympian gods can't beat you." _Woah, that's kinda cool._ "Also, I can bring back some dead friends for you. Even if they chose rebirth." The amazingness hit me so hard that I couldn't process this. "Th-that's awesome!" "So Percy Jackson. Do you accept my proposal?"

"Yes"


	2. 5 Years

Third Person:

5 years after Percy agreed to come with Chaos. Things because slow for the Olympian Gods. Especially the day. August 18. Percy's birthday. Zeus called a meeting. Even invited Hades even though it was not the winter solstice.

"Gods." Zeus began to speak. "Today is August 18th."

As Zeus said those words, Poseidon covered his eyes with one of his hands, mourning over Percy, thinking to himself, 'why did he disappear?' Every August 18 after Percy's disappearance, the Olympians would hold a council and Poseidon won't come but this time he felt like there might be some hope and came.

"There has been no trace of him in the world. Every step, every cave, every dungeon, there has been no signs or evidence where he is."

"We need to find him!" Poseidon said as he burst that out after Zeus was in the middle of his speech.

"We will brother."

Athena looked irritated. She and Aphrodite saw what happened to Percy at camp. Poseidon said Austin was his favorite. She kept her cool though and continued to listen to Zeus.

"We need to find him. We need him also."

Zeus gestured his hand to Hades.

"Something is stirring inside Tarturas. More powerful then dad himself"

The eldest gods who understood shivered.

"And that source is in the mortal world. We need him to track him down. Luckily the source was weak so we can take our time for a bit but we need to hurry so we could be able to defeat it."

"But what kind of source?" Apollo asked.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear him? He said it's more powerful than Kronos himself."

Hades continued on.

"And it is in the mortal world. Perseus might track him down and kill it before the matter becomes worse."

"Why not other demigods?" Demeter asked

"The other demigods. Well. What I mean by Percy is that his dreams are prophetic and realistic of what's going on. He's the only demigod who can be able to tell where and what it is. Other demigods have nightmares about something else. Perseus is spot on. Kind of like an oracle."

"And plus." Zeus added.

"Poseidon's behavior too. The seas around the world are becoming too dangerous and the mortals are becoming suspicious of why the seas are acting like this."

Everyone looked at Poseidon.

"I just want him back." Poseidon whispered.

"He is worried about Percy and the more he is gone the more the seas are gonna take out the mortal population."

Athena glared at Poseidon.

'When did he start acting like this? Before, he was over Austin on how great he is and now he is wondering where Percy is even though he disowned him. Typical barnacle brain.'

"I just want him back. Why is he gone? Why did he leave? I just want him back. He's my favorite son, I just don't know why."

Poseidon was now in tears. Athena finally broke. She stood up from her throne, ran to Poseidon, and slapped him in the face.

"ATHENA!" Zeus thundered ((Yes I got too)) "What is the meaning of that!?"

Athena ignored her father and continued to glare at Poseidon.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"ACT WHAT!? THAT I MISS MY SON!?"

"NO! THAT YOU DISOWNED HIM!"

The throne room was now in silence and the only sounds were Hestia's hearth crackling.

"WHY WOULD I DISOWN MY SON WHO SAVED OLYMPUS 2 TIMES!?"

"I don't know! You just kept praising Austin who barely did anything! Me and Aphrodite saw you."

Everyone gasped. Athena never used incorrect grammar. She only does that when she is really mad. Poseidon looked at Aphrodite. The goddess of beauty shook her head.

"I am disappointed in you Poseidon, but I am more disappointed in someone else."

Poseidon turned his attention backed to Athena.

"Again! Why would I disown Percy!?"

"Maybe this will explain."

Athena waved her hand and an image of Percy at the beach looking at Annabeth and Austin as they stopped kissing and looking at Percy.

~Flashback~

"How could you Annabeth?"

She stopped and looked at Percy.

"P-Percy!"

Percy was now crying.

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

"I...I thought you were dead. Chiron said you went on a quest."

"I was gone for 3 months and you didn't have ANY faith in me?"

"Well...uhh..."

She was playing with her hair.

"Some daughter of Athena. I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART!"

"Well its not my fault Austin here was better."

"HE KILLED A BABY HELLHOUND! THAT'S ALL HE DID! Did he fall in Tartaras with you!? Did he help you? Did he even save you? What happened to 'We're staying together? always!?' "

"P-Percy..."

"FOR THREE MONTHS I HAD BEEN GETTING YOU'RE MOM'S PERMISSION!"

"For what?"

"This."

He picked up the box and showed to Annabeth. Annabeth looked at Percy.

Aphrodite started crying.

"I wanted to marry you but now..."

He looked at Austin in anger.

"This is your fault."

He scoffed

"Please. You're just mad that I am better than you."

"Have you retrieved Zeus's lightning bolt. No. Have you get the golden fleece? No. Have you went into the Labyrinth? No! Have you defeated Gaea? NO!"

Percy punched Austin in the face. Austin held his nose. The gods could tell he broke it because one blood is coming out and two the nose was angled weirdly. Poseidon came from the sea and looked at Percy in disgust.

"Austin what happened?"

Austin pointed at Percy.

"H-He broke my nose."

Poseidon looked at Percy with anger in his eyes.

"How DARE you do this to my favorite son!"

"Favorite son!?"

"For doing this Perseus. I disown you as my son."

~Flashback Over~

Athena waved her hand again and the flashback disappeared. Everyone's shocked faces were looking at Poseidon.

"One more."

Athena waved her hand once more and another flashback appeared

~FlashBack~

Percy was in the dining pavilion. Chiron came in.

"Half-Bloods. We have an announcement from a god."

Poseidon came in

"Heroes. After the great titan war. We will congratulate a hero that helped us all."

"Applause for my son. Austin!"

Everyone clapped for Austin as he was sitting on the Hermes table. He has been claimed. Personally by the sea god. He stood up and bowed with a smirk on his face. Percy stood up and looked at Poseidon.

"Dad?"

Poseidon looked at him then frowned.

"Just call me Lord Poseidon, Perseus."

He cringed at his full name.

"But Austin just came to Camp Half-Blood. I was the one who help fought Gaea."

"Please boy. You don't have to be so greedy with the attention. Unlike you, your brother is humble."

Everyone was nodding. He formed a fist. He looked at Annabeth who looked at him in disgust. He stormed out the mess hall

~Flashback Over~

Athena waved her hand again and the flashback disappeared.

"What do you have to say Poseidon?"

Everyone's faces were once again looking at Poseidon.

"This must be some kind of mistake! There is no way-"

"No way that you doomed us all. Percy was a hero that no other heroes had done. He risked everything and saved us."

"Again! THAT IS NOT ME! I MUST BE CONTROLLED OR SOMETHING!"

Apollo raised his hand. Everyone looked at him now.

"I agree with Uncle P on this one. This is something he won't do. Even to Percy. Percy is his son. He must have been controlled by some dust or liquid."

"Even if so Apollo. How?!" Athena snapped.

"ummm...I don't know, but I know Uncle P won't do that!"

Aphrodite joined in too.

"Now that I think about it, for 5 years, Annabeth won't do that to Percy. Athena do you disapprove Annabeth cheating on Percy?"

"OF COURSE!"

"But do you think Annabeth would really do that?"

Athena was in silence for a moment.

"I haven't thought about that...the way Percy does everything for her."

Artemis entered the conversation.

"If I was Annabeth I wouldn't do that. I would stay loyal to him."

"Little sis! You don't like boys!"

"First off. I am not your little sister and second Percy is a man . Boys are immature and unloyal unlike him." ((No this is not Pertemis. Its Percabeth))

"We will discuss more of this matter. Council dismissed." Zeus said.


	3. Our Mission

_**Shoutouts:**_

**Wade98:**

_Wtf is goin on?!_

Okay since Chapter 3/ 5 years was confusing. I'll explain. The Olympian gods were having a council about the new threat and Percy. Poseidon was getting upset about Percy about him being gone. Since Athena and Aphrodite saw the things Poseidon did to Percy, Athena snapped and showed Poseidon what he did. Things went off tracked and people were confused about Poseidon and when Aphrodite mentioned Annabeth, Athena started trying to put the puzzle pieces together. Okay so to sum it up: IT WAS CHAOS!

**Djberneman:**

_If she betrayed him, it shouldn't be Percabeth. He should find new love_

Okay I know I should change the love since I said Percabeth, but my story is kinda different. Percabeth is my OTP and I don't want to change it. So I read some Chaos stories that DOES has percabeth and I like their twist so yeah...twist XP

**_Annabethgrace6:_**

_Wow! This was a good start!_

_Loved it!_

_Thank you for this amazing story!_

_Oh my gosh! This is like extremely good!_

_I really loved it!_

_A really great story!_

_Oh my gummy bears!_

_I'm so happy! Yay, percabeth!_

_This was extremely good!_

_I'm do excited for the next chapter!_

_Please update soon._

_Pretty please!_

Thank you very much for supporting me on this story. i worked hard and I'm glad you are enjoying this ^^ It makes me happy that you are liking this.

Now back to the story.

_**Omega's POV:**_

I was sword fighting with Alpha. Or should I say Luke. I know I know. What? Luke is dead blah blah blah. Long story but I'll make it short.

After Chaos found me, he asked me to be his commander and also grant me the favor to bring back dead heroes. I brought back Luke Castellan, Zoe Nightshade, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Lee Fletcher, Ethan Nakamura, and Bianca Di Angelo. They were also friends of mine so yeah.

**"Hey Luke! You gotten better!"**

**"So have you!"**

I eventually won, as always.

**"You are unbeatable!"** He said as he was panting from exhaustion of fighting

**"Well I am the best swordsman in more than 300 years!"**

Luke rolled his eyes. Come on let's go eat. Angel came in the room. I mean Bianca.

**"Guys! Lord Chaos needs us?"**

**"What is it?"** I asked.

**"He said it's an urgent mission."**

Luke and I looked at each other and nodded. We teleported, yes we can teleport deal with it, to Lord Chaos's office or room or whatever. The rest were there too. Beauty, Forge, Light, Star, and Balance.

**"What is it Lord Chaos?"**

He looked at us.

**"There is gonna be a war."**

**"Between what? Who needs our help?"** Balance asked.

Chaos looked at me. What was he going to say?

**"Earth."**

As the word escaped from his mouth I was being a little dramatic.

**"WHAT!?"**

**"I'm sorry Omega but Earth needs our help."**

**"NO! NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE!"**

**"Omega calm down." Beauty tried to charm speak me. Note on tried.**

**"EVERYONE THERE TURNED ON ME! I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE!."**

The room started shaking.

**"OMEGA STOP THIS INSTANCE!"** Chaos yelled at me.

I was furious. How can I calm down? My friends, family, love HURT ME! But Lord Chaos did help me and I respect him so I have to do this.

**"Fine."**

I muttered.

**"What do we need to do?"**

**"Well you see my son Erebus was reforming from inside Tartarus. He got out somehow and took form of a human or a demigod. He is almost fully revived to be in his true self. Like Gaea he was able to make all the monster from Tartarus come back into Earth. I also don't know how but he was able to actually get Tartarus in the mortal world."**

**"And what about Gaea? Isn't she your daughter and Earth itself?"** Angel asked.

**"She used all her power on the Giant war so it would centuries to make her fully revived or most likely, to be a little conscious."**

**"So where do we go?"** I asked

**"Camp Half-Blood."**

I cringed at my old home's name.

**"But first we will have to pay a visit to the Olympian gods right now. They are having a meeting right now?"**

Everyone nodded.

**"Now, after I introduce myself you will come in."**

**"WAIT!"** Alpha said.

**"Hmm?"**

**"Since we are going to camp, are we gonna reveal ourselves?"**

**"For right now. I will tell you when you can reveal yourselves. It has to be the right time. Don't worry your hoods, no one can pull it down besides yourself. Okay everyone ready?"**

Everyone nodded once again.

**"Good lets go."**

And we are off to Olympus.

_Okay Names:_

_Percy-Omega ((Obviously))_

_Luke-Alpha_

_Selina-Beauty_

_Light-Lee_

_Beckendorf-Forge_

_Ethan-Balance_

_Bianca- Angel_

_Zoe-Star_

_Hope this helps!_


	4. Mount Olympus

_~Shoutouts~_

**Your only hope:**

Do you mind making the next chapter more detailed ?  
On the other hand great job keep updating  
!

Thanks for the advice. I hope this chapter helps a bit. I will also add details to future chapters. Thanks for supporting this story and again for the adivce ^^

**candycrum:**

Ohhh love it update soon

Thank you for supporting this story ^^

**annabethgrace6:**

Oh my jolly molly!  
Great! This was a good chapter!  
Please, never ever give up on this story, you have  
such great ideas.   
I can't wait for the next chapter!

Thank you supporting this story. I will try my best for more chapters and not quit this book. thank you! ^^

_~Back to the Story~_

Third Person POV:

In Olympus, the gods were discussing about Percy since its August 18th. The marble white throne room darkened as a black, swirling portal appeared. The council was dead silent and faced the randomly opened portal. A black figure came out. Zeus looked at the figure in confusion.

**"What are you doing? We are in the middle of a meeting."** Zeus bellowed at the dark figure.

**"Why Zeus? Why would you say that to the creator of the universe?"**

The marble throne room darkened again.

**"C-creator of the u-universe?"** Zeus stuttered in fright as he knew who the figure is.

**"Lord Chaos!"** Athena immediately, stood up from her throne, and bowed.

**"No need to bow lady Athena. I have something to say."**

Athena stood up and sat down on her throne.

**"Now."**

He faced to Hades then turned back his head to all of them.

**"Now. You heard about the new enemy that is rising from Tartarus?"**

**"Y-yeah. We were discussing about that."**

**"Were Hades?"**

Hades nodded. He has every right to be afraid since the lord of the universe can vanquish the lord of the dead in one snap.

**"Well. I have brought my army to help."**

**"Your army?"** Poseidon asked in concern.

**"Yes. My top elite commander Omega will help you in battle. He's a very powerful soldier of mine."**

**"H-how powerful?"** Zeus asked.

He's grateful to have the help but afraid on how powerful Chaos's commander is.

**"Powerful enough to take all you 14 gods** _((Yes Hestia is there))_ **and Kronos down by himself"**

The gods became dead silent and the only noise that can be heard is Hestia's hearth crackling in the background. The same things ran in their heads, one wrong move with the commander and bye bye me.

**"My most powerful soldiers will come in and see you."**

Another black, swirling portal appeared. 8 figures came out. Their hoods covered their faces so the gods couldn't see who they are.

**"Soldiers! Introduce yourself."**

A male came up first. Around the gods, they felt a strong, sad, but forgiving aura around him.

**"My name is Balance. I was once a traitor and went to Kronos's side until I died helping a hero in the last second. I am one of Chaos's elite soldiers."**

Another figure came up but female. Radiating a calm aura around her.

**"I am Angel."**

The voice struck right in Hades's heart. The voice he heard was too familiar to him. Wondering who is she.

**"I died during a quest while destroying Telos in the Junkyard of the Gods to make it stop attacking my friends. I am Chaos's elite archer in Archers of Chaos"**

_((Don't judge me))_

'The Junkyard of the Gods. That's is the same place Bianca died' Hades mourned at the memory as the daughter of Hades died while helping.

Another figure approached. A male whose aura was felt as a warm light.

**"My name is Light. I was smashed on the head while trying to fight Kronos's army. I am one of Chaos's top healer."**

The next figure approached, a female radiating of what seems an old but kind aura.

**"I am Star."**

Artemis looked at the figure in concern. The voice.

**"I was killed during a quest as my own parent killed me. I am Chaos's lieutenant of the Archers of Chaos"**

_((Again. Don't judge me))_

A buff male came up. His aura was full of kindness

**"I am Forge."**

Hephaestus looked up from his little project as he heard the word forge. You know, god of fire and forges.

**"And I sacrificed myself in able for my my friend to escape. I am Chaos's elite builder"**

A female walked up. Her aura was full of love.

**" I am Beauty."**

Aphrodite looked at her as she said beauty.

**"I died in the Battle of Manhattan because of the drakon's poison. I am the head of Chaos's camouflage team"**

_((Aphrodite. Clothes. Camouflage. No?))_

Another male came off. His aura was filled with sadness and regret.

**"I am Alpha. I died as a hero in the Battle of Manhattan. I am Co-commander of Chaos."**

Finally, a male walked up. The gods were afraid as he walked up because his aura around them were full betrayal and hate.

**"I am Omega."** He said in a monotone. **"I am the elite commander of Chaos."**

Hermes raised his hand, wisely of not to interrupt him while speaking.

**"Yes Lord Hermes?"**

**"Umm...did you by any chance...died cause the other members died and you didn't mention your death before your position of Chaos's army so uh..."**

**"I didn't die. Chaos found me and I haven't walked on the Earth for 15,000 years.**_ ((Remember 15,000 Chaos years))_** The army and I will like to help you gods in the war."**

**"Thank you."** Zeus blankly said.

**"We will be staying at Camp Half-Blood,"** Omega said Camp Half-Blood like its poison.

**"Again thank you very much. We appreciate it."**

**"I have one thing to ask though?"**

**"What is it Omega?"**

**"what is your meeting about?"**

**"Oh well. Today is August 18th and we were talking about the whereabouts of Percy Jackson."** Poseidon said sadly.

Omega's hands turned into a fist.

**"Its been 15 years since he left.**

_'15 years? Okay note Chaos years are faster than Earth years'_ Omega though.

**"Why would you hold a meeting for Percy Jackson?"**

**"He was a great hero and we miss him. Including Poseidon."** Apollo said as he also nudged his head at a weary-eyed Poseidon.

_'Missed me? This must be a joke right?'_ Omega angrily thought.

**"Well we are going to Camp Half-Blood right now. Nice seeing you gods again. Until next time."**

The 8 soldiers and Chaos disappeared leaving the gods in wonder. _Nice seeing you gods again?_ Who is he?


	5. Camp Half-Blood

**_~Shoutouts~_**

_**Guest:**_

_Post more great story_

Your welcome and I will ^^

**_annabethgrace6:_**

_Oh my gosh! Loved it!_  
_ This was so great!_  
_ Every time i read one of your _  
_ amazing chapters, i just want to_  
_ Read more and more every time! :D_  
_ Thank you for updating soon!_  
_ You just made my day! Thank you!_  
_ I'm so grateful for every amazing chapter _  
_ you update. Such amazing ideas! _  
_ I'll be waiting for a new chapter._

Again thank you so much for supporting this story. I'm glad you are loving this story and for my thanks I will keep updating as soon as I could.

_**Candycrum:**_

_Ohh love it but want to know is he going to be paired because it would be great to see Percy and Bianca but its your choice update soon_

Yes he is getting paired but not Bianca. I said what the pairing would be at the end of Chapter 3/ 5 years. He's getting paired with Annabeth

**_~Back to story~_**

Omega's POV:

After the meeting with the gods The 8 of us are heading to, ugh, Camp Half-Blood. After exiting the marble white throne room of Olympus, Apollo's answer came in my head.

_"He was a great hero and we miss him. Including Poseidon."_

PFFT. Yeah right. Like da-Poseidon ever missed me. He was so obsessed with Austin like a kid never wanting to let go of his toy. I was thinking of what i saw in the throne room. As I stated my name each god looked at me like I was a huge titan that will destroy the world. Only one goddess looked at me differently instead of fear. Athena. _((NO NOT PERTHENA! BAD READER BAD!))_ She looked at me with a little fear but looking at me with those intimidating, not, stormy gray eyes trying to find out who I am and how should to approach me.

She reminded me a lot of...no. I swear I never to say her name again.

Anyway back to reality and not my thinking. The portal opened right in the corner of one of the Big House. Eight of us entered. I looked around. It was the same as I left. Nothing changed. Then I noticed other people were there. Probably a meeting. I looked at the people who were in the room.

The Stoll Brothers playing on the pool table. Clarisse cleaning Maimer.. Grover, oh I missed him I want to run up and hug him, looking at his reed pipes. Thalia, looked the same and still the lieutenant of Artemis, was playing with her bow and arrow. Nico, he's grown a bit, was sitting back on the chair with his eyes closed. Jason, nothing changed, but he looked worried. Piper, still look pretty and I mean daughter of Aphrodite pretty, I don't like her like that, like Jason looked worried. Leo. WAIT LEO!?

_**((Spoilers for BoO))**_

I THOUGHT HE DIED! AWESOME HE'S BACK, he was building something as usual. Her...she-who-shall-not-be-named, looked at Austin and disgust, and ugh Austin. He was trying to do affectionate things to Her but he was either slapped, kicked, punched, or was told colorful words by Her.

_((I'm making Annabeth Her, for now))_

I forget to say something. We are invisible. Chaos gave us awesome powers okay? Chiron, my old mentor and was a second father to me, came in the room. His eyes looked really old. Well he is old considering he is more than 1,000 years old but his eyes were fulled of sadness.

**"Heroes."** He started

Everyone turn their attention to him.

**"After 15 years, yes their is gonna be another war."**

Everyone's eyes turned saddened, well instead of Austin cause he is a...beluga whale.

_((I don't know XP))_

**"But,"** Chiron continued **"this one is more powerful than Gaea. This enemy is actually can make Tartarus come to the mortal world."**

Everyone, excluding Austin, gasped in shock. Her had water in her eyes as if she is about to cry.

**"Luckily, we are getting help."**

**"From who?"** Travis asked.

**"Do you know who Chaos is?"**

**"Chaos is the creator of the universe."** Her said.

Chiron nodded.

**"His soldiers are coming to help. They are really powerful so please don't make them angry. Especially the commander."**

**"Whose the commander?"** Clarisse asked.

**"I don't know but he goes by the name Omega. They should be coming."**

Austin sat up from his seat.

**"They should've made ME commander!"**

Everyone, excluding Chiron, stared at him angrily with hate in their eyes. Okay what happened in the last 15 years when I was gone. If looks can kill, Austin would have been in the Fields of Punishment. He sat back down on his chair.

**"When are they coming Chiron?"** Jason asked.

Now I just remembered, I wonder how the Roman camp is doing. I completely forgot about it. I should have payed a visit first before I became commander of Chaos, but then Chaos visited me when I just left the border of Camp Half-Blood. Anyway back to the story.

**"Well they should be right about-"**

**"Now."** I said interrupting Chiron.

We all became visible and Chiron and the demigods, again excluding Austin, were afraid and shocked we came out of no where. Yes even Clarisse became a little afraid.

**"We are here to help."** I blankly stated in a monotone.

**"We will be staying here for the war and leave as soon as the war ends. Here are my top soldiers who will assist. I am Omega, top elite commander of Chaos."**

Ethan came up first.

**"I am Balance, elite soldier."**

Lee next.

**"I am Light, top healer."**

Next up Bianca.

"I am Angel."

Nico quickly opened his eyes as he heard Angel's voice. He looked at her with confusion and possibly sadness.

**"I am the elite archer of Archers of Chaos."**

Zoe came up.

**"I am Star. Lieutenant of Archers of Chaos."**

Beckendorf came up.

**"I am Forge."**

Leo looked up at Forge since he said the word forge.

**"I am the elite builder."**

Leo's eyes light up. I wonder what he is thinking. Maybe like, maybe he's a son of Hephaestus, OH MY GOSH!

Silena walked up.

**"I am Beauty, head of the camouflage team."**

Lastly Luke.

**"I am Alpha, co-commander of the Chaos army."**

After the introductions, Austin stood up and pointed at me.

**"So you are the commander right!?"**

Arrogant freak. Her punched him in the face.

**"No duh he is you _*COLORFUL WORD*_"**

Jeez first she was all lovey dovey on him and now pissed at him. Again, how much did people changed when I was gone for 15 years.

**"We will be staying at the Chaos cabin."** I stated.

**"Umm sorry Omega but we don't have a Chaos cabin."**

I snapped my fingers and I could hear shouting from outside of the Big House like 'HOLY HADES WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!'

**"Now it does."**

The eight of us walked out of the Big House and headed to the Chaos cabin.


	6. It's Annabeth

_~Shoutouts~_

_**Annabethgrace6:**_

_Oh my lollipop! I really can't stop smiling!_  
_ This is like extremely great! _  
_ I'm crying of happiness!_  
_ I really loved it!_  
_ You're always making my day!_  
_ I really love how you put alot creativity on your story!_  
_ Thank you for updating soon! I'm like extremely grateful for your hard work on your story!_  
_ I really hope you update soon._

Thank you very much for still supporting this story. ^^ I'm really grateful that you are supporting this weird story

_~Back to story~_

**Omega's POV:**

The eight of us walked out of the Big House and headed to our cabin, the Chaos cabin. Campers were looking at our cabin shocked and confused since it came out of nowhere. Our cabin is taller than any of the cabins here at camp but half as tall as the Big House. Its just a black building kinda like a business building, you know with the glass walls or windows or whatever, but black. The inside is really huge. We all have separate rooms with anything we want in it.

Campers were going to open the door to see what's inside as Alpha startled them before they walked in.

**"Excuse me. You are not allowed to enter the Chaos cabin without permission from Omega."**

Alpha said in his dark and bored voice. The campers turned around in fright.

**"S-sorry!"**

They mostly said.

**"Leave!"**

The campers ran back to whatever they were doing as they heard Alpha. The eight of us entered and as I stepped in and closed the door I pulled my hood down and just burst out laughing.

**"OH! MY! GOD!"**

I was laughing like crazy.

**"There...reactions...were...so...funny."**

I said in between laughs.

Alpha put his hood down and laughed and then the rest did the same.

**"Okay what now Omega?"**

Forge asked.

**"Well. I kinda want to reveal myself already. I saw Nico and I couldn't help it. The way he looked at me as I spoke."**

Bianca said as she thought about her little brother.

**"No Angel. You heard Chaos. We can't reveal unless he wants us too."**

Bianca nodded in confirmation.

Our door was knocked. The rest and I pulled our hoods up and opened the door. There stand Austin and Her. Her looked really irritated while Austin looked egotistic.

Her started talking.

**"Hello. I'm Annabeth Chase and this is-"**

**"HER AWESOME POWERFUL BOYFRIEND AUSTIN DARKNESS!"**

_((I DON'T KNOW I CAN'T THINK OF A NAME!))_

Her slapped him in the face and kicked him in the crotch."

**"ONE! You are not my boyfriend anymore! WE BROKE UP 10 YEARS AGO! Second, you are not awesome OR powerful! THE ONLY ONE WHO FITS THAT DESCRIPTION Is Percy..."**

Her voice faltered on my old name.

Annabeth, yes now I have the will to say her name now, shook her head and faced me.

**"Anyway. Chiron assigned us if you want a tour on Camp Half-Blood."**

I shook my head.

**"No thank you. The rest of us were in this camp since we were demigods before Chaos found us."**

**"Oh okay. I'll report to Chiron."**

Austin looked at me.

**"How did they get YOU to be a commander?"**

I want to pull that shaggy dark black hair off and punch him until his dark stormy night eyes fall out but instead I just did nothing.

**"Lots of training and have to earn respect from Lord Chaos himself."**

Austin rolled eyes.

**"Please. You must have begged him."**

Annabeth was looking at Austin and I back and forth with her fingers crossed.

**"You wouldn't survive having a sword battle with me BECAUSE I'M AWESOME!"**

I was putting my hand in my pocket, anxiously to pull out Riptide. Yes I still kept the sword.

**"YOU WOULD LOSE IN 1 SECOND!"**

I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, releasing three feet of Celestial Bronze and imperial gold. Yes I improved Riptide a bit. I added Imperial gold on it to be more effective on monsters and maybe other type of metal I used, with the help of Forge or course cause I'm no son of Hephaestus, but it looks like a celestial bronze sword but it's more than that.

Annabeth looked at me with shock as she saw the sword. Oops. I held the sword against Austin's neck and growled at him.

**"No! That's reverse. You won't last a second with me! I wouldn't be this risky if I were you. Now. LEAVE!"**

Austin ran away. Annabeth looked at me with a shocked expression but eased it.

**"Omega. How about you and I have a talk?"**

I looked at my friends behind me.

**"Hold on."**

I closed the door on Annabeth so she doesn't by any chance eavesdrop which she might.

**"Okay guys. You can find anyone to talk to in camp. Visit your old cabins. Whatever but note when revealing your past. Try to lie on some of it. Got it?"**

The seven of them nodded and I opened the door staring at me.

**"Let's have that talk daughter of Athena."**

**"Again. It's Annabeth but don't call me Annie, Anniebeth, Beth, or anything. Just Annabeth."**

I nodded. Okay then. I left the Chaos cabin door opened, letting the other members exit, and walked with Annabeth to one of our old spots. The Fireworks Beach.


	7. The Talk

_**~Shoutouts~**_

**ForTheLolz123**

_UPDATE! dat cliffhanger tho..._

Well this is an update and I was not even sure if that was actually a cliffhanger...XP

_**~Back to story~**_

_**Omega's POV:**_

Do you know what it feels when your ex-girlfriend who is a child of Athena and never seen for 15 years wants to talk to you even though she doesn't know it's you? Questions. She went to our old spot. The Fireworks Beach. Once we got there, she stared the water in sadness. I stared at water cause...it just seems I should.

**"Omega."**

She started.

**"Yes?"**

She still stared at the water and didn't turn her head to me.

**"Where did you get that sword?"**

Great. She has suspicions of me now.

**"Why you ask?"**

She cleared her throat.

**"Let me change it. Have you ever visit a lot of worlds and met different people and enemies?"**

I nodded my head.

**"Yes I did."**

**"Have you ever met a hero named...Percy Jackson?"**

Her voice started cracking on every word on that sentence.

**"What happens if I answer yes or no?"**

I turned my head to her.

**"If no, I understand. If yes, then tell me everything."**

I thought of something before I responded my answer to her question.

**"Okay I will say my answer but first. I have a question to you Annabeth."**

She slowly turned her head to me.

**"What is it?"**

**"First off. I did hear of Percy Jackson. My soldiers talked about him saying they met him and were good friends with him. Now my question is, why did you cheated Percy?"**

Annabeth looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

**"I...I...I don't know..."**

If my hood was off, my eyebrow will be raised so high that it will reach to the clouds.

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I don't know. I don't remember anything until that one day I was sword-fighting with Austin. After years, one day, it's like everything I did and saw came back to me and I blame it all on Austin that Percy went away. I blame it all on Austin cause I think it is him when he first came here."**

She was playing with a ring on her finger. The ring I was gonna give it to her to propose.

**"And now he's gone. It's like a half of my heart is missing without him. He did everything for me and I treated him like dirt."**

As Annabeth kicked the sand. She now stared at me with her stern gray eyes.

**"Now since I answered your questions, with too much details, where did you get that sword? The only person who held that sword was Percy. Anaklusmos or Riptide."**

I took Riptide out and uncapped it. The three feet sword popped out. Annabeth looked at the sword and about to tear up.

**"Okay fine. This sword was given to me by Percy Jackson himself."**

**"But there is no way he would give you his sword. It would return to his pocket in pen form if he lose it."**

**"But now it returns to mine."**

I capped it and it turned back to a normal pen. I put it back to my pocket. I was about to leave until Annabeth started talking.

**"Omega."**

**"Yes?"**

As I turned.

**"Thanks for scaring Austin. I never knew why I even cheated on Percy for him."**

I smiled.

**"No problem."**

I said as I left.

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

One word around Omega. Surprisingly comforting. Wait that's two. Dang it. After 15 years I still have a little of Percy's stupidness. Omega was surprisingly comforting to be around with. The same like Percy. As Omega turned around to face me before he left, I saw a glimpse of his hair and eye color. Black raven hair and sea-green eyes.

Wait a minute. Riptide. Black raven hair and sea-green eyes. How did he know I cheated on Percy? Wait a minute. Is Omega...Percy?


	8. A Little Father-Son Talk

**_~Shoutouts~_**

**ForTheLolz123:**

**:o Annabeth, being a daughter of Athena, is going to dig deeper and find out who Omega really is, no matter what it takes. I think.**

hehehe. You have to see~

**candycrum:**

**Love it update soon I want to know is annabeth on to him**

Again you will see

**bangimademigod:**

**uhn you made silena say her real name instead of beauty**

Thanks for the mistake! I was thinking of their revealing scene in my head and mixed it up. So yeah fixed it. Thanks!

**Your only hope:**

**HOLD IT SLOW YOUR ROLL¡**  
** KEEP CALM AND UPDATE!LIKE NOW!**

WELL THIS IS AN UPDATE AND I AM CALM!

**Guest:**

**Great story, keep it up. ;)**

Thank you

**annabethgrace6:**

**Oh my gosh! This was so good!**  
** I cant wait for the next chapter!**  
** I really hope you update soon.**

I don't know how much I should say thank you for supporting this story ^^. This means so much to me so again thank you.

**_~Back to story~_**

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

After yesterday with Omega, I did a TON of research during night figuring out if Omega is Percy. I woke up with someone shaking me but I was too tired to actually get up.

**"Stop it Percy..."**

I mumbled.

**"Annabeth. One, I'm not Percy. Second. Get up!"**

I woke up looking at my half-brother Malcolm. I took my hy head of the pillow and started to sit up.

**"Oh sorry Malcolm."**

I said rubbing my eyes to make myself kinda more awake.

**'What did you research last night?"**

**"How did you know I was researching last night?"**

**"One, you wake up early and this time you woke up lastly out of all of us and second when you are the last to wake up, you were researching something during the night."**

I looked down at my feet.

**"Fine I was. I was researching on how Omega might be...Percy."**

Malcolm's eyes were wide with shock.

**"Are you sure? Percy hasn't been found for 15 years!"**

**"He might be! Plus Nico always check in Underworld to see if his soul is there and it's not so he's alive."**

Malcolm sighed.

**"Okay, maybe you're right that Omega might be Percy but you need more evidence because you can't just walk up to Omega and say, 'You are Percy Jackson'."**

I rolled my eyes.

**"I know that. I am a child of Athena. I'm smart!"**

Malcolm raised an eyebrow at me.

**"So it was smart of you to cheat on Percy with Austin?"**

I was silent for a second.

**"It was not smart of you for not stopping me and snap me out of it."**

Malcolm sighed again.

**"Fine you win, but hurry up. We got training."**

I nodded. Malcolm exit the cabin and I got dressed and headed out.

_**~Omega's POV:**_

I was walking around Camp Half-Blood. Now, I know what you guys are saying: But what about training? To be honest, I just want to be alone for a bit. Being back here in my old 'home'. I walked to the Fireworks Beach. I have no idea why but this would be the first place I would go. The water must have urged me. Maybe I still have da-Poseidon's gene in me.

I looked at the water and around my surroundings. As I looked, on my right, I saw a man with black hair, a neatly trimmed beard, sea-green eyes, and a nice tan plus wearing leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and a cap decorated with fishing lures which says "NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT." He had a fishing pole and was fishing, looking out at the water.

Poseidon. My father. I don't think I should call him my father. I don't know. I feel a lot has changed in the last 15 years. Now I would just walk away and not care but I saw him in Olympus. His depressed expression when I was mentioned. I want to know what happened. Good and bad, so I looked and walked over to him.

**"Poseidon?"**

I said in my monotone.

He looked at me, startled, as I surprised him.

**"Oh. Hello Omega. What brings you here?"**

I looked at the water.

**"It feels like I should be here. You?"**

**"Just fishing. I just can't help but think of Percy."**

A question popped in my head.

**'What do you think of Perseus, Lord Poseidon?"**

**"Well. Percy is a hero. He is a brave, spirited natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies. He's a word that will describe him as powerful. I am happy that he was my son, but now...he's gone."**

Another question that I was tempted to ask Poseidon too.

**"What does Austin mean to you?"**

**"Austin? Even Triton is better than him. I can't believe I compared him as great to Percy. Come to think of it. I don't remember having him as a son."**

Don't remember having him as a son?

**"Do you know the mortal woman you had an affair with when you had him."**

Poseidon shook his head.

**"Do you when his birthday is?"**

Poseidon shook his head once more. Lastly, I had my final answer.

**"Do you even know his last name?"**

Cause Austin said something about Austin Darkness.

Poseidon shook his head again. He doesn't even know his son's last name. Wait, should I even say Austin is his son. I'm going to study on that.

_((*GASP* PERCY STUDYING!))_

**"Now. Since I answered your questions. You should answer mine."**

I nodded.

**"Sure."**

**"Have you seen Percy Jackson?"**

Oh my gods! EVERYONE KEEPS ASKING THE DANG QUESTION!

**"Yes. I met him and he gave me this."**

I took Riptide in pen form and gave it to Poseidon. He took it and looked at it bewildered.

**"Anaklusmos."**

**"He gave it to me when we first met."**

**"But he cannot...it's suppose to return to his pocket."**

**"And now it returns into mine."**

I took my my opened hand out as a gesture to have Poseidon give it back. Poseidon put the pen into my palm and I put Riptide back into my pocket.

**"Now my next and last question. Who is your god parent? You were a demigod weren't you?"**

I nodded.

**"Yes I am a demigod and my god parent..."**

He looked at me.

**"Who is it? Surely they must be proud of you for being a top commander of Chaos!"**

I turned around and I started to leave.

**"You will know...dad."**

And I left.


	9. Poison!

**_~Shoutouts~_**

**_Candycrum:_**

_Ugh cliffhanger update soon_

well this is an update

**_annabethgrace6:_**

_Oh wow! This chapter was so awesome!_  
_ You know what, i think I should be the_  
_ one thanking you! Because of all the hard work, _  
_ and all the creativity you put on your story!_  
_ And one more thing, your story is not weird! _  
_ Your story is extremely amazing!_  
_ Please update soon_

Thank you, thank you SO MUCH for supporting me. I know you think you should be thanking me but I am thanking you for supporting me and making this story continue

_**ForTheLolz123:**_

_Now poseidon is gonna get suspicious! Percy needs to be more careful if he doesnt want to get found out_

Well Percy is not the definition of 'careful'

**_Childofposeidon:_**

_This is really good! I don't know how you think of this stuff! Seeing as its Percabeth I guess they are going to get back together. I really want to find out who Austin actually is. Please update soon!_

I'm gonna say this once. I have been giving little hints throughout this story on who Austin really is.

**_Guest:_**

_Great chapter. Keep up the good work. Loved that cliffhanger. ;D_

Thank you and I just did the cliffhanger cause whatever!

**_alonewithaviolin:_**

_wow nice cliff hanger nice._

I know right :D

_**~Back to the story~**_

_**Light's POV:**_

After Omega told us we can leave and explore camp, I immediately went to the infirmary. I don't know, it was an instinct. I just felt some half-bloods need help. I went inside the infirmary and saw a couple, than I hoped, in there. Will Solace quickly moved around, trying to heal them. It's been 15 years since the Giant War, Omega told us all about it, why are these half-bloods injured?

Will Solace was so concentrated on healing them that he accidentally bumped into me while trying to go to another half-blood. He quickly realized he bumped into me and quickly apologized. We swept the sweat from his forehead and was breathing heavily from exhaustion.

**"I am so sorry...wait are you one of those Chaos's soldiers?"**

I cleared my throat.

**"I am the healer of the team."**

Will sighed.

**"Can you please help me with these half-bloods? They are very injured and I don't know how!"**

It has been a while since I have seen Will. More so my other half-siblings. I nodded.

**"Sure."**

Will panted out a 'thank you.' He quickly ran to the other side of the infirmary trying to heal the others. I looked at the first half-blood I was going to heal. Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes. His eyes were closed and he was deeply panting.

I waved my hand over him and felt something unnatural, did we tell you that Chaos gave some of us different powers depending on our parent too. Mine, for example, is if someone is injured and unknown I wave my hand over the person and the metal or poison stuff comes out of their bodies without harm. I know. Pretty confusing.

I lifted my hand and the stuff, or liquid, inside Chris flew out of his stomach area without pain. At least I think it's painless. I studied the liquid that was in the air, I have telekinesis but I don't use it often unless I really need or want to. Poison, but not any kind. It was a rare poison that it's mixed with the earth and darkness. Don't ask me how, I just studied different types of stuff that is harmful.

Chris started breathing normally and stopped. It gave me a heart attack for a bit but he was just snoring really softly.

I did the same thing to the other campers and they all had the same result. The poison mixed with the earth and darkness. I went to the other side of the room where Will was still trying to heal them. He was doing one in particular, as I finished all the rest. I walked over to him and pushed him aside.

**"Here. Allow me."**

I raised the poison from Jake Mason, from Cabin 10, and the liquid dropped on the ground. Will stared at Jake and then at me.

**"Woah! How did you do that!?"**

I shrugged.

**"Just some benefits of being Chaos's healer."**

**"So what was the cause of these campers?"**

**"Poison."**

I blankly stated.

**"Poison? Some campers got poisoned before but I was able to get them out. How come I can't for this one?"**

**"Because this poison is so rare and kinda powerful, I'm so surprised these demigods lasted 3 days."**

**"Well, actually about a week. I guess I was trying to slow down the process. How do you know?"**

**"I do studying on harmful stuff. Blah blah."**

**"Oh. Thank you for helping! By the way I have one question for you."**

**"Yes?"**

**"I heard you and all the soldiers that came were demigods. By any chance are you a son of Apollo, because Apollo is the god of medicine so yeah."**

Should I say yes or no? What should I say to my half-brother? I HAVE NO IDEA!

**'Well. You will find out later. That's all I can say."**

Will groaned.

**"Fine. Bye...what's your name?"**

**"Just call me Light."**

**"Okay. Thanks and bye Light."**

**"Bye Will Solace."**

I left the infirmary. I completed forgot that Will didn't introduce himself to me. Oops. The biggest question on my mind is, who tried to poison the campers? Especially now.


	10. Son of Nemesis

_**~Shoutouts~**_

_**candycrum:**_

Cool update soon

_**Guest**_

Austin is totally erebus! Illuminati confirmed. But this story is great and you have to continue!

First. Not saying anything. Second how is it illuminati? and thank you very much ^^

**_annabethgrace6_**

Wow! Thank you for a great chapter!  
Really loved it!  
Please update soon.  
This story is getting Really good!

well this is an update and thank you, thank you very much

_** Serena-The-Chicken-Bunny**_

Hey! You gotta update :3 Why can't it be Percy X Bianca? Thats a good couple. Well, whatever you choose is ok. I can't wait till the next chapter!

Well I understand about Percy x Bianca if that is one of your favorite couples but I like Percabeth more so I want Percabeth.

_** NICO JACKSON POTTER **_

awsome

thank you very much

_**~Back to story~**_

_**Balance's POV:**_

I walked around Camp Half-Blood once again. It's like yesterday I was in the Hermes cabin for being unknown, betrayed everyone, and then died while helping Percy or Omega. Whatever, I still call him Percy. Everything looked kinda different since it was a long time since I had been in Camp Half-Blood. I'm happy that after the second Olympian War, Percy's wish was to give the minor gods and goddesses recognition. I walked over to the Nemesis Cabin.

Nemesis' Cabin looks like a normal cabin, except the left half is painted black, while the right is painted white. There is a broken wheel over the door that looks like Pac-Man. I had an urge to go inside the cabin since I am the son of Nemesis and I wanted to know what my cabin looks like if I had lived through the war. I did open the door and looked inside. No one. Then again everyone was doing their own thing in camp.

The interior of the cabin has those colors reversed then from outside. In the center of the room is a large set of ahead of the scales lies a corridor. In the corridor, white doors with the campers' names painted on in black line the hall. The door leads to each camper's room, while there are two doors at the end of the hallway that belong to, that looks like, the Head Counselor.

I would've liked this cabin. I heard someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around a saw a female who was wearing a camp half-blood t-shirt with a leather jacket with the right side black and the left side white, blue jeans and black combat boots.. Her black hair was tied to a ponytail and was held by a white ribbon.

_((Yes an OC since there is no known children of Nemesis. SORRY! ONLY JUST FOR THIS CHAPTER OKAY!))_

**"What are you doing here?"**

She said in an irritated way. I ignored her. Knowing me as a child of Nemesis I have a way to make her irritated and I hope it might be funny.

**"HELLO!?"**

She yelled at me. I smirked.

**"Oh sorry. I couldn't hear you over my awesomeness."**

Got to admit, that is kinda hard to say those words out of my mouth. Knowing children of Nemesis. They HATE people who are full of themselves.

She scoffed.

**"Great! Another idiotic person who thinks they are so amazing!"**

**"What's so wrong with me? Who else thinks they are more awesome than me?"**

She rolled her eyes.

**"Enough! WHY ARE YOU IN THIS CABIN!?"**

She started to yell again. This is fun. I don't know why.

**"Just wanting to see this petty cabin."**

She gritted her teeth.

**"Oh I forgot! What is your name?"**

**"Why would I tell you?"**

She said while gritting her teeth.

**"Because."**

My so called 'confident' voice changed into a dark tone.

**"I'm lord Chaos's elite soldier and I command you to tell me pesky revenge's daughter."**

She looked at me with shock and anger.

**"Fine! I am Daniella, call me Dani, and I am Cabin's 16 head counselor."**

Oh, the head counselor. Oh I wonder she would do to her half-brother? Oh this is funny. Maybe I have an idea what to do before all of us soldiers reveal ourselves.

**"And I want you to LEAVE and I swear this Nemesis cabin will take you down for your foolishness and stupidity."**

I smirked once again, walking towards the door to leave. Before I walked out I mumbled something that I think she might have heard me.

**"Son of Nemesis."**

And I walked out.


	11. The Star

_**~Shoutouts~**_

** Wade98**

_Oh man, that sounds like a great ability. To naturally know how to tick someone off would be amazingly funny._

I KNOW RIGHT! But how Ethan was able to tick off Dani was because he is a child of Nemesis himself and he knows how to tick off his siblings and blah blah blah XP

** annabethgrace6 **

_Wow! This was a good chapter!_  
_ Thank you for updating! You really made my day!_  
_ Loved it!_  
_ I really appreciate it when you update!_  
_ I hope you update soon._

Thank you. Like SO MANY THANK YOU! And this is an update so yeah

**DarkDay109**

_Please update soon!SO GOOD!_

This is an update and thank you ^^

** candycrum**

_Cool update soon_

This is an update so yeah

**Soildercrafter1**

_Update! Update!_  
_ (Read in deep voice) NOW!_

THIS IS AN (read in a deep voice) UPDATE!

** alonewithaviolin**

_Nice job._

Thank you ^^

_**~Back to the story~**_

Star's POV:

I looked around Camp Half-Blood. Lots of change. I walked to Cabin 8, Artemis's cabin for her hunters. Are the hunters here or are they wandering around the Earth with Lady Artemis? I looked at the silver cabin and knocked on the door. It's never polite to walk in without knocking on the door, you never know who is inside. The door opened to my surprise and I saw a girl who likes she is 15 with shoulder length or as sometimes described short, spiky black hair, electric blue eyes. As a Hunter of Artemis, she was wearing a silvery parka and camouflage pants with a 'death to barbie' shirt. Then I noticed the forever present silver circlet on her head.

She's the Lieutenant of Lady Artemis but then I realized something. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. She looked at me weirdly.

**"Uhhh. Hi."**

**"Hello."**

She looked around and then turned back to me.

**"What do you need? Wait a minute you are Star right?"**

I nodded.

**"Yes and I came to..."**

What's the right word?

**"Check out the Artemis cabin."**

Thalia shook her head.

**"Sorry. Only Hunters allowed."**

I knew that. What else do i say? This is hard.

**"Is by any chance Lady Artemis there?"**

Thalia looked at me weirdly again.

**"Were you, by any chance, a hunter of Artemis?"**

I nodded.

**"Yes. How did you know?"**

"People mostly call her just Artemis. We, hunters, say Lady Artemis for respect as she granted us in her hunters and immortality and when we say it a lot, it becomes a habit. Some people say Lady Artemis but they wore it off and just say Artemis. Lady Artemis just sticks as you join."

I was shocked. That was smart, I never though of that.

**"Well Lady Artemis is here if you like to talk to her Star."**

I nodded. She opened the door wide and let me in. I saw the other hunters, sitting down, staring at me. Lady Artemis was mostly staring at me with concern.

**"Thank you Thalia Grace."**

I said as I entered. I bowed to Lady Artemis. Okay that did become a habit because every time I see her I always bow.

**"Lady Artemis. Pleasant to meet you."**

She nodded her head.

**"Hello Star. What do you need in Cabin 8?"**

**"I need to speak with you."**

I did really wanted to speak with her though. It has been forever, feels like it, and I was her lieutenant for so long I wanted to catch up some stuff I missed.

She nodded.

**"Okay sure."**

She looked at Thalia.

**"Thalia. Can you keep and eye on the cabin for a bit? I'll be back."**

Thalia nodded.

**"Yes m'lady."**

Lady Artemis nodded and exit the room as I followed her. Before I say anything, she looked like a normal half-blood who was wearing a silver parka and underneath was just white shirt. She had jeans on and silver boots. Her brown hair was tied to a ponytail. Disguising herself so she won't be completely being bowed by half-bloods. There was this incident one time when we were visiting and everyone bowed to her every time she entered the room. They showed respect but it was getting annoying.

She turned to me while walking.

**"So what do you want to talk about Star?"**

**"Did we-you by any chance lose any good hunters during the Giant war?"**

I accidentally said 'we' since I was used to it. I think Lady Artemis caught me. She turned to me with a raised eyebrow but continued.

**"Yes. We did. We also had help from the Amazons."**

The Amazons!? I kinda want to meet one now.

**"What happened to them?"**

She sighed.

**"They died by trying to defeat Orion."**

Orion. He was the male hunter who Lady Artemis approved of. Why was he trying to defeat her? Didn't he get kicked out because he fell in love with her? Never mind about that.

**"Thalia Grace looks like a good lieutenant."**

**"She is. She is a great lieutenant but I will never forget my other one."**

**"Who was your other one?"**

**"Her name was Zoe Nightshade. She died by Atlas, her father. She was on a quest to save me while I was captured."**

I nodded.

**"Now Star. Since I told you about me. How about you?"**

**"Sure Lady Artemis."**

As the words, Lady Artemis, came out, she looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

**"For some reason you remind me of Zoe. Anyways, how did you become the lieutenant for Chaos's archers?"**

**"Well. He known me for me for my past work of being a lieutenant of..."**

Should I say being your hunters or no? Hmmmm. I don't know!

**"I was in an archer team and the leader of the archers respected me and I became lieutenant."**

The truth but changed it up.

**"So who was the leader of your archers?"**

DANG IT! Didn't think of that.

**"Oh. She was a goddess who doesn't like to reveal herself."**

**"Well maybe I should find her and talk to her myself."**

Oh great now she sounds like a mom, but then again she is my adopted mother when I joined.

**"Anyways thank you for talking to me Lady Artemis."**

Then I realized, night time was shadowing over Camp Half-Blood and campers were about to go to the campfire. Lady Artemis looked up to see the night sky but then sighed.

**"Something wrong?"**

**"Well yes. The constellations. One of then disappeared. Zoe's."**

**"Zoe?"**

**"After she died, I turned her body to a star. Now it disappeared."**

Oh. I thought it will still be up there. Whoops.

**"Oh. I'm sorry."**

She shook her head.

**"It's fine."**

I nodded and left. The last thing I saw was Lady Artemis sitting down and looking up in the night sky.


	12. Do you have a full sister?

_**~Shoutouts~**_

**Wisegirlismyseaweedbrai**

_Nice job! Please post another chapter soon!_

Well here is a chapter ^^

**Wade9 **

_Hmm, you know what? With a name like Star, Zoe is leaving herself wide open for a cheesy, corny joke. I mean she's an archer named Star. She's a shooting star. Oh the cheesiness!_

I know right! I was thinking so many corny jokes when her name is Star and when she was a star. But I remembered Zoe is a mature person so I did not put that in there.

**TigerSHockZZZ**

_Updaaaate! This is really good._

This is an update and thank you ^^

**Kittyaceres**

_If you are going to do the side-plots of the minor characters, could you please refer to them by their given name in every circumstance other than dialogue? The way it is now confuses me._

I'm so sorry but...I have no idea what you mean. I'M SORRY XC

**Guest**

_Hey your story is really nice! This is the first time I read it. I really can't wait for the next chapter!_

Thanks ^^

**Guest**

_Please update again it's really good_

Thank you very much ^^ and this is an update

**annabethgrace6**

_Thank you for updating!_  
_ You're the best!_  
_ I really love your story!_  
_ You're really talented!_  
_ I don't know where you get this amazing ideas!_  
_ I just really appreciate your hard work!_  
_ I hope you update soon._  
_ And thank you, thank you, thank you!_  
_ For updating!_

Okay how many times do I have to say thank you!? THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME AND MY WEIRD STORY! I don't know how else to thank you so yeah...

_**~Back to the story~**_

_**Angel's POV:**_

Walking around Camp Half-Blood felt strange to me. Considering I was only here for a day I think after Grover, Annabeth, Omega, and Thalia found me and Nico. Camp feels big. I was looking at all the extra cabins that I never seen when I came. I saw half-bloods going into the dining pavilion. I guess I am kinda hungry. I entered and looked at all the 20 different tables representing 20 different Gods.

Is there such thing as a Chaos table? Then again we don't come in the dining pavilion since we can just eat in our cabin. Do I sit on the Hades table? Well since I am a daughter of Hades so Yeah. At the Hades table I saw a female. She is African American with shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes. She is marked with a glyph, the letters SPQR, and one stripe.

_((Yes the Romans are visiting))_

Did Hades break the oath? Nico and I don't count since we were born before it and locked away in the Lotus Casino. I was about to leave till someone passed. He have black hair that looks like he just got out of bed, skin was paled to white, and was wearing black clothing with skeletal designs, a Stygian Iron sword and a silver skull ring. As he walked pass me, I looked at him in concern.

Nico.

He went over to the Hades table and talked to the girl who must be his and my half-sister. He started eating a plate of steak that was in front of him.

Well man, or woman, up Bianca and go sit with your little brother. But what if he is not the same as I last saw him? Right now my mind is fighting whether or not to sit with Nico. Eventually the part that won is go sit with Nico. I walked over to the Hades table and sat down.

Everyone in the dining pavilion looked at me as if I were crazy. Nico looked at me annoyed and the girl, I don't know her name Okay, looked at me with a confused face.

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"Going to eat"**

**"But why are you really you here at the Hades table? I'm not sure if Hades would like to send a skeleton warrior on you since you are one of Chaos's archers."**

**"I don't think he even wants to send a skeleton warrior on his daughter."**

I mumbled. Unfortunately, Nico heard me. He raised an eyebrow at me.

**"You are a child of Hades?"**

The girl, Okay no one said her name so far so again don't know her, look kinda happy. Probably a new sibling. Okay what do I say? Yes I am a child of Hades or no? Everyone's stared at me which made very uncomfortable. I know. Probably brush it off and pretend I didn't hear him. Wait that's rude and besides he's my little brother who I haven't seen him for more than I don't know how many years.

Omega told us to be careful if telling our past. Omega, Percy, whatever but I'm not use to saying Percy's name unlike other people since I had only been with him for one quest saying his real name and been calling him Omega for 15 years. Technically people in our group still calls him Percy, while I don't, just to kinda annoy him, got to admit, it's funny. Okay getting off topic here. How did I get to Nico to Percy? Blame ADHD.

Nico still looked at me for an answer. Be careful on what you say.

**"I...will not tell you until the big reveal."**

Nico rolled his eyes. I should introduce myself again.

**"I'm Angel."**

I faced the African American girl.

**"I'm Hazel Levesque and my stubborn brother here is Nico Di Angelo. "**

**"So you are Nico's sister."**

**"Half-sister." **Nico said

**"Well do you have a full sister?"**

Hazel had a sudden interest at the dining pavilion's walls. Nico's face was covered by his long, black hair blocking me from looking at his face. Nico angrily placed the fork down.

**"None of your business."** He yelled at me

He storms off, leaving the plate of steak behind. The campers started mumbling quietly. I really don't know what they were saying but I think it might either be me or Nico. Hazel stopped looking at dining pavilion walls and then looked at me.

**"You really should have not said that to him. That's a really touchy subject for him."**

**"I didn't mean to do that. I just got curious."**

Jeez am I that hard of topic to talk about? How badly did my death affect Nico? Guessing pretty badly since I last saw him like I don't know how many years ago and he was more...sad and depressed I'll say

**"Just don't do that."**

**"Okay but tell me what happened?"**

**"Well his sister, full sister, Bianca died, he tried going the Fields of Asphodel to rescue her but instead he got me as he figured out that Bianca chose rebirth."**

Wait. If I had chosen rebirth. How did Chaos get me? Did my body die and he got my soul and now I'm back? This is too confusing to me.

**"Oh. I feel Sorry he had to go through that much trouble. I'm sorry for bringing it up."**

**"He will get over with it soon. It's fine but to him it just brings up bad memories."**

I stood and was about to leave until I asked Hazel something.

**"Can you tell something to Nico? "**

**"Yeah. What is it?"**

**"Tell him I said this, I hope you like the Hades figurine. Do you still play Mythomagic?"**

Hazel looked at me weirdly.

**I'll say that to Nico, Angel."**

I smiled.

**"Thank you"**


	13. Festus

_**~Shoutouts~**_

** annabethgrace6**

_Thank you for updating!_  
_ You're the best!_  
_ I really love your story!_  
_ You're really talented!_  
_ I don't know where you get this amazing ideas!_  
_ I just really appreciate your hard work!_  
_ I hope you update soon._  
_ And thank you, thank you, thank you!_  
_ For updating!_

Thank you so MUCH! HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO SAY THANK YOU!? I DON'T KNOW fwebagf,awbgkwbaekgbweklagblwebgkwjngkjwarn

**Guest**

_Luke and Zoe_  
_ Percy and Bianca_  
_ Calypso and Leo_  
_ Beck and sil_  
_ Soangelo_

Luke and Zoe:...haven't thought about that. Percy and Bianca: sorry but this book is Percy and Annabeth, Calypso and Leo: SHIP IT LIKE FED EX. Beck and Sil: Duh yes, Soangelo: After reading Blood of Olympus YES!

**Wisegirlismyseaweedbrain**

_Loved it! Its really awesome how you bring past details! Just awesome!_

Thank you ^^

**Wade98**

_Oh, the suspense is killing meeeeeeeee! Please please please please please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssse get to the big reveal faster. _

_ Please._

I WILL get to the revealing part after I do Silena, Luke, and one more chapter of Percy.

**Cooljoanna14**

_Awesome update soon_

This is an update

**Guest**

_Fuckin hate chaos stories that end in perebeth i mean why would u leave and go to chaos just to get back with the girl that betrayed u and the girl that made u leave ur home I mean I would not even talk to Annabeth if I was Percy this is shit I am even a percebeth fan too but in certain stories and this is one of those stories that should not be a percebeth storie_

Okay I'm sorry this should not be a Percabeth story. I did read Chaos stories with Percabeth in them and how they got back together irritated me a little. I will tell you something. I want a reason WHY Annabeth hurt Percy. *coughAustincough*. Besides Percy left camp not just because of Annabeth but the rest of the people in camp hurt him too.

** king man**

_I love it so much and put some sex in ok_

Thank you for liking but NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. No sex! THIS IS NOT A SMUT/LEMON STORY!

_**~Back to the story~**_

Forge's POV:

Walking around Camp Half-Blood and looking around. So different than it was before. New cabins surprised me too but what Percy told, the minor gods do need recognition ever since the Battle of Manhattan. I looked at Thalia's tree and saw something oddly familiar. The Bronze Dragon. I remembered when Percy, Silena, Annabeth, and I deactivated it during Capture The Flag. I ran up the hill and saw the dragon again. How long has it been?

**"Like the dragon?"**

A voice said behind me. I looked behind me and saw a guy who looked like he could be a Latino Santa's elf. He has curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, and a cheerful, elf-like face.

**"Yeah. The dragon is cool."**

He flashed me a mischievous smile.

**"His name is Festus."**

**"Like Hephaestus except remove the he- part?"**

He nodded.

**"Yep!"**

I took my hand out to him.

**"I'm Forge."**

He shook it.

**"I'm Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus."**

Cool a half-brother!

**"So can you explain about Festus?"**

He nodded. He sat down on Thalia's tree roots.

**"Well when I first came to camp. Everyone says this dragon was on the loose. The Hephaestus cabin were gonna melt it. They said there half-brother, Beckendorf, tamed it and after he died Cabin 9 apparently got a curse. When I first found Festus, he was breathing fire. Now I would've been dead if I'm not immune to fire."**

**"Immune to fire?"**

Leo nodded.

**"Yep! I am a fire user. One of the first in many centuries. Anyways I was able to find the control panel on the head and fix some of the wiring."**

I nodded. That's smart.

**"That's awesome. Now I have something to ask."**

**"Say it."**

**"What was the curse?"**

**"Well after Beckendorf died. Cabin 9 got a curse that whatever they fix or made turns into junk."**

**"Wow that sucks."**

**"Yep! I want to meet Beckendorf. He seemed like a hero of Cabin 9 to people."**

Oh the irony.

**"Well thank you for talking to me, Leo."**

I took my hand out again. Leo stood up and shook my hand once more.

**"No problem dude."**

He was about to leave but I said something.

**"And Leo?"**

**"Hm?"**

He said turning his head over his shoulders."

**"You will meet Beckendorf. Just saying."**

**"But isn't he dead?"**

**"Was dead."**

**"He rebirth?"**

I chuckled.

**"You could say that."**

Leo smiled.

**"Alright dude!"**

He started to run and waved at me. I waved back.

_~Line break~_

_I'M SORRY THIS WAS A REALLY CRAPPY CHAPTER! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING FOR BECKENDORF AND I WANTED TO PUT LEO IN IT. I was thinking of putting Calypso but never mind. ANYWAY, AGAIN, SORRY FOR CRAPPY CHAPTER! BYE!_


	14. Just Talking

_**Okay this is a little author's note for this chapter. I could not think of anything for Silena. I wanted to put Piper in and I did but it became a little boring. This is the second to last one and the final side character is Luke aka Alpha and then the story will go back to Percy.**_

_**~Shoutouts~**_

**Mylax**

_I thought the chapter was good and i love this story so keep up the good work_

Thank you ^^ and thanks for enjoying the story

**Wade98**

_No, this was a good chapter. Especially the ironic part. I believe that's key to having a good story. But I am confused. In your responses to comments above you said this was a percabeth story but then said it shouldn't be. So is this a percabeth story or no? And thank you for the info. Can't wait for the next few chapters._

I didn't say it wasn't a Percabeth story. It is. The person who commented said it shouldn't be. That's it. I said 'sorry it shouldn't be a Percabeth story' meaning I'm sorry that you wish this story is not Percabeth.

**annabethgrace6**

_Hey, it wasn't a crappy chapter._  
_ It was really awesome and i really loved it!_  
_ You are an amazing and incredible writer. :D_  
_ I just love your stories! They are really interesting and amazing!_  
_ and thank you for updating this amazing story!_  
_ I hope you update soon._

THANK CHU! and this is an update XP

**Serpiente Obsidiana**

_Oye, en cada fic de Percy traicionado y recogido por el Caos, pasan unos cientos de años, en este caso 15 pero hay una gran incoherencia._

_ ¿Y los hijos de los campistas? Pasaron 15 años, ya deberían tener a sus hijos, bebés de jasper, leolypso, frazel, Tratie, Chris x clarisse._

_ Entiendes mi punto?_

_ Buen fic, espero tu actualización._

_ Otra cosa, has visto avatar la leyenda de aang, o la leyenda de korra? Si no investiga que es el sangre control, le seria muy útil a percy_

I translated it because I couldn't understand it:

_Hey, every fic Percy betrayed and collected by Chaos, spend a few hundred years, in this case 15 but there is great inconsistency._

_And the children of campers? It took 15 years and should have their children, babies jasper, leolypso, frazel, Tratie, Chris x clarisse._

_You get my point?_

_Good fic, I hope your update._

_Another thing, you've seen avatar the legend of aang, or The Legend of Korra? If not investigate which is the control blood, we would be very helpful to percy_

Okay I don't get the first sentence sorry! and children of the campers. I was kinda thinking of that but then I have no use for them so I didn't put them. Yes everyone is at their early 30s but I didn't make the guys pop the questions yet I don't know why. THEY ARE CHICKENS! XP And yes I know about Avatar and Legend of Korra. I don't get that last sentence.

**Solangelover**

_TOO SHORT!_

I'M SORRY!

_**~Back to the Story~**_

_**Beauty's POV:**_

Hmmm. What should I do? I was sitting on the grass and looked at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone sword-fighting, talking, etc. I have no idea what to do. Everyone went off somewhere and I don't where to go. Maybe I should find Clarisse and talk to her. Hmm. Okay not a good idea. Maybe after we reveal ourselves. I wish Chaos didn't make us wait until he says so but we have too. Besides he might be right cause we might reveal ourselves at the wrong time.

I was about to stand up until a girl sat next to me. She have dark tanned skin, chocolate-brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided down on the sides, and eyes that seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope, going from brown to blue to green. She was beautiful even if she is not trying to be beautiful.

**"Hello."**

She said.

**"I'm Piper Mclean. Daughter of Aphrodite."**

Oh new sister!

**"I'm Beauty."**

She chuckled.

**"Judging by that name I'm gonna guess you are my sister."**

**"You never know~"**

I chuckled also.

**"Anyways. Why do you want to come and sit here with me?"**

**"I wanted some alone time and besides I saw you sitting here so I decided to come and talk."**

**"Well what do you want to talk about?"**

Piper shrugged.

**"I don't know."**

I looked at camp and saw my sister, Drew Tanaka, trying to flirt with Travis Stoll. Travis is taken by Katie okay! Got it Drew?! Jeez me and my weird mind.

**"Ugh."**

**"What?"**

I pointed to Drew and Travis.

**"Drew."**

**"Ugh! I don't like her."**

**"I know right. She follows the Aphrodite's Rite of Passage. I still can't believe mo-Aphrodite approves of it."**

I caught myself when I was about to say mom. Hope Piper did not catch that.

**"I know right. Silena Beauregard put an end to it but then after she died, later Drew resurrected it. Then I came in and put an actual end to it."**

Piper shook her head.

**"Sorry for my rambling. I just really don't like her."**

** "She was a really nice camper before she came. Anyways tell me something Piper. Do you have a boyfriend?"**

She raised an eyebrow but smirked a little.

**"Why did you ask that?"**

**"I don't know. Just bored."**

**"Well my boyfriend is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."**

**"And mine is a son of Hephaestus."**

Okay, I didn't say Charlie/Forge's name so I'm safe.

**"You have a boyfriend right now?"**

I nodded.

**"He's in the Chaos army."**

**"Cool."**

**"PIPER!."**

Mine and Piper's head turned to see a guy with electric blue eyes, tidy, military cropped blond hair which looked like it grew out and a small scar on the corner of his is very tall with an athletic build, and having muscular and tanned arms. He has a tattoo has the picture of an eagle with SPQR and twelve lines.

**"Got to go. By the way that's Jason."**

She stood up and ran to him. This left me a moment to think more. I looked at Camp again seeing Annabeth running like she is in a rush. What happened to Annabeth? Why did she do that to Percy or Omega whatever? Then again, I know she won't do that. I always ship Percabeth and knowing Annabeth, she won't try to hurt Percy. Hmmm. Mom better have not been messing with them. I saw Austin running to Annabeth. He tried to put his arm around her but she judo-flipped him and kicked and punched him many times. Then she left angrily, leaving Austin on the ground. Hmm. I wonder...never mind.

I stood up and walked to the Chaos cabin.

_~Line Break~_

**_OKAY AUTHOR'S NOTE!_**

**_AGAIN THE LUKE IS THE FINAL ONE!_**

**_BUT CAN YOU GUYS HELP ME WITH IDEAS FOR HIM!?_**

**_BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA!_**

**_PLEASE GIVE IDEAS!_**

**_I WILL CREDIT YOU AT THE END AFTER THE CHAPTER!_**

**_I WILL BE USING MORE THAN ONE IDEA IF I LIKE IT!_**

**_BYEE!_**


	15. Almost Caught

_**~Shoutouts~**_

**2 lazy 2 log in**

_Ummm...maybe Luke could have a conversation with _  
_ -_- all i can think of is sexual jokes_

XD He is gonna have a conversation though.

**Guest**

I think you should have him meet Travis then talk about Katie with him and how to get her  
Or have him talk to annabeth

Here's a thing. There is a Travis. There is no Katie and there is an Annabeth. BOOM DONE!

**ShadowWalker18**

_Wow! I really love your book! Thank you for putting so much time and effort into your story!_

Your welcome ^^ and thank you for taking your time and reading this story

**percabethis4lyf**

_ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok well first things first (i'm the realest...i seriously hope you get that reference) this story is freaking epic and i love it. I ship PERCABETH SO FREAKING HARD that I refuse to read fanfics that aren't percabeth, like no offence to perchel or pertimis or perlia or percy/piper as a couple but no, sorry, not for me they are awful. ANNABETH IS HIS SOUL MATE! Anyways this story is great, i love it keep up the awesome work please! and please update soon i am dying to see what happens, but actually thank-you for these little intro chapters that you've been doing, i think they give a good insight on what the character is feeling and how they think, but as much as i like them i cannot wait to see what happens when all the campers figure out who they are (especially annabeth and poseidon) Keep up the awesome work and please don't leave a girl hanging! Update this epicness! :D_

Thank you so much! Thank you for reading. I agree, I really like Percabeth than any other Percy x People. Percabeth stuck on to me so I had to put Percabeth in this no matter what. For the reaction I'm thinking how Annabeth and Poseidon react. DON'T WORRY WE ARE ALMOST THERE!

**EmilioSon of Posiedon**

_PLEASE!PLEASSSSSE update soon i love this story and you should make luke meet the stolls they talk a little and decide to pull a prank together_

Well there is prank but luke not involved in it

**annabethgrace6**

_This was an awesome chappie!_  
_i really love your writing!_  
_It's extremely awesome!_  
_I hope you update soon._

Thank you so much! and this is an update :)

**Wisegirlismyseaweedbrain**

_Hey nice chapter! You are really awesome AMD creative! By the way someone said something in Spanish, which you didn't understand. She or he actually meant that blood control from Avatar would be really useful forma Percy. Tope that helped! ;)_

Okay I get the blood thing. I'm not gonna put that in, Percy is already OP, and thank you very much ^^

**Bankaimaster17**

_Will there be more information revealed about their powers? Luke could see Austin trying to flirt with Annabeth, and Luke still has a small crush on her and threatens to destroy him, and Annabeth thinks that could be Percy. Percy shows up to hold Luke back. But I don't know its just an idea. Or, he could be challenged by a lesser demigod and playfully swordfight that demigod and accidently reveal a special technique._

I am thinking when to put what their powers are. The only thing I put is Lee: levitation thing when someone is injured or something deadly is in their body ((I can't describe)), telekinesis ((But rarely uses it)) Silena: Charmspeak ((Since Aphrodite didn't bless her with it and only Drew and Piper got it. If you don't remember when I put charmspeak go to the chapter 'Our Mission' I only mentioned it))

**Darkalex595**

_Tis story is so cool_

Thank you ^^

**Mylax**

_Liked the chapter and for the next hhmm luke iscould be walking through camp see the stoll brothers and he could ask "what are you doing" that could be the opening unless you decide on something else but i know i will love the next chapter_

Thanks for the suggestion ^^

**Daughter of Olympus 2**

_It should be she-who-must-not-be-named, a bit like mouldymort/voldemort_

I put she-who-shall-not-be-named but it was too long so I put Her

**Cooljoanna14**

_Have luke fight with a sword and Hermes remind that swordsmanship and fight ways as lukes_

Thanks for the suggestion ^^

**Solangelover**

_This was short, but I forgive you because you beat up Austin at the last second._

I'm sorry and thank you

_**~Back to the story~**_

_**Alpha's POV:**_

**"What are you guys doing?"**

I said as I walked up to my half-brothers, Travis and Connor Stoll. I was walking around Camp Half-Blood until I saw them walking behind the Hermes cabin and then I got curious. When I went behind the Hermes cabin I saw them have a box full of pranking stuff. Travis and Connor paused what they were doing and looked at me.

**"Well what are you guys doing?"**

**"Nothing."**

They both said in unison.

**"I can see that box full of pranking stuff, **_((whoopee cushions, whipped cream, streamers, confetti, black spray paint, and black make-up. Guess who they're pranking :D))_** I can see."**

**"Well under that hood, you might not."**

Connor said. I rolled my eyes but then again they can't see my face.

**"Whatever I'm not telling anyone but remember rule 27 and 28."**

They rolled their eyes.

**"We're professional prankers man, of course we remember!"**

Travis just looked at me like I was doubting him, which I was. Connor looked at me skeptically.

**"How do you know what is rule 27 and 28? If you do know it, what is it?"**

I smirked.

**"Rule 27: Never give away your position and rule 28: remove all pieces of evidence. It's 2 of the 365 rules that Hermes kids should follow."**

Yes even Hermes kids have to follow rules. Travis and Connor looked at each other wide eyed.

**"Are you our half-brother!?"**

**"That be SO awesome that our half-brother is in the Chaos army. They can get a lot of supplies that can be useful to our pranks. I always wanted to get back at Lou Ellen when she turned me into a piglet."**

Connor gave a face to Travis that says 'seriously?'

**"Dude. She said it was an accident. She was trying to turn the Romans into piglets! When she turned you back she said sorry."**

Travis rolled his eyes.

**"Whatever I wanted to get back at her. I did not like being a piglet."**

**"You guys done here?"**

I asked breaking their conversation of I have no idea.

**"Sorry. Anyways, ARE YOU OUR HALF-BROTHER!?"**

Travis asked and kinda basically shouted at my ear.

**"Not...gonna tell you."**

I walked away. I looked back at Travis giving me a displeased look. Okay what now?

_**Annabeth's POV:**_ _((Yes, switching up it up a little.))_

I was being practicing in the arena and battling Miranda, daughter of Demeter. I felt like having an extra practice. I could see Miranda's face that she is tired. Her stamina is going down. I stopped fighting and put the wooden practice sword back where it belongs.

**"Let's stop today Miranda. Just rest."**

Miranda was panting heavily. Okay what now. As I turned my head, I saw my half-brother Malcolm battling, I think is, Alpha. Malcolm was losing quick. Alpha's battle techniques. Where have I seen that before? It's familiar.

**"Man that guy is good."**

I turned my head to see a middle-aged man with an athletic figure-slim and fit with salt-and-pepper hair, as a jogger has a muscular build, curly black hair, blue eyes, elfish features, and a sly grin. I realized who it was and bowed down quickly.

**"Lord Hermes."**

**"Hello Annabeth."**

I stood up and looked at him.

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"Oh I need to deliver stuff to Chiron and I thought and might drop by. Alpha-"** Hermes pointing at him and I looked. **"-reminds of someone."**

**"Who?"**

As I said turning my head back to Hermes.

**"Well his battle movements remind me of..." **Hermes said.

Then it hit me.

**"Luke?"**

He nodded.

**"Especially the weapon."**

I looked at Alpha's weapon. It's a double-edged sword made of two metals which looked like : tempered steel and Celestial Bronze.

**"Backbiter."** I said.

Hermes nodded and I just kept staring at Alpha.

**"When Chaos's warriors came to Olympus to introduce themselves, Alpha said he died as a hero in the Battle of Manhattan."**

Luke died as a hero. Backbiter. The battle stance and movements.

**"Alpha is Luke."**

He looked at me.

**"I think so too."**

**"There's no other way."**

Malcolm stopped fighting him and sat down. I walked to Alpha.

**"Alpha?"**

**"Yes?"**

He said to me. I kinda hesitated into saying who is. Is he still my friend? Of course he is! Oh great my mind is fighting now.

**"I know who you are."**

His head immediately jolted to me.

**"What do you mean?"**

**"All of you in the Chaos army are demigods right?"**

**"Well yes but there is sometimes nymphs, satyrs, etcetera. Not just demigods."**

**"Whatever. I mean, I know who you actually are Alpha."**

_**Alpha's POV:**_

**"What. I mean, I know who you actually are Alpha."**

Shoot. Shoot. SHOOT! THIS IS ANNABETH WE ARE TALKING ABOUT! Dang it, was I really that obvious? How can I get out of this situation. Ignore her? No. Tell the truth? Chaos said not too. I HAVE NO IDEA! Man I should've stayed with the Stolls.

**"You don't know who I am. I am demigod, that is true but there is many other demigods."**

**"I know you. Your battle techniques. Your weapon and Hermes said you died as a hero in the Battle of Manhattan."**

DANG IT! I'm THAT obvious. Well maybe not that obvious. Percy/Omega is more obvious.

**"Yes I was in the Battle of Manhattan. Demigods died but they died as a hero to defend Mount Olympus and the gods. Not one is a hero. Many of us are heroes to those who survived and helped the gods."**

I hope she backed down. Her glare softened and looked like she backed down. YES! Wait a minute that's not Annabeth.

**"Okay fine. I may not know who you are but I have my guess."**

I turned around and started to leave.

**"Bye."**

I said to her. She replied.

**"Bye...Luke."**

After I exit the arena and I think got her out of her line of sight. I ran and hopefully NOT see or run into Annabeth. She kinda caught me. She said she guessed but knowing her, she knows. Please Chaos don't be mad. Then again I wonder if she figured out that Omega is Percy. Probably did already.

Anyways I walked around camp and looked at the Aphrodite cabin and the Stolls went in and Connor closed the door. Before Connor closed the door, Travis took black spray paint and started spray painting on the walls. Oh boy. I should tell Percy, Omega, WHATEVER!. I should tell Percy I kinda got caught by Annabeth. A voice spoke in my head. Chaos.

_Almost time to reveal. Two more days._ **_((Meaning the next next chapter IS THE REVEALING! BE HYPE PEOPLE!))_**

**_~LineBreak~_**

**_Thanks for all your suggestions. I used the suggestions from:_**

**Mylax**

**Cooljoanna14**

**EmilioSon of Posiedon**

and a little bit of _**Bankaimaster17**_

a_** Guest**_

**Thanks for your suggestions ^^**


	16. Great Just Great

_**~Shoutouts~**_

**Balahunter69**

_UPDATE!please!OR else_

WELL THIS IS AN UPDATE!...what is the 'or else'?

**Serena-The-Chicken-Bunny**

_Moar updates please! :D_

DIS IS AN UPDATE!

**seaweedgirl 21**

_Great work the plot and hope for more amazing chapters from you_

Thank you. I will continue making these chapters for you ^^

**Guest**

_Please please please update This is such a good story! One of the best I've ever read any way in want to know what happens so pleaseeeeeee update!_

Thank you for supporting me and sorry for the several cliffhangers but I can't help myself.

**Gnfivtv**

_Who took Percy's place for the prophecy of seven while he was gone?_

No this story is taken place AFTER the Giant War. Where Gaea has been already defeated.

**Percabethis4lyf**

_I AM SO HYPE please can you just update this it is the coolest thing ever! AND the reactions when percy reveals himself i am soooooo keeeeen keep up the awesome work!_

NEXT CHAPTER IS REVEALING SO BE HYPE!

**Cool person**

_O MY GOOODNESS YOU ARE AMAZING PLEASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE UPDATE I CANT WAIT FOR THE REVEAL! YOU ARE AN AWESOME WRITE...UPDATE THE MOST AWESOMEST STORY EVER(YOURS)_

THANK YOU. THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND THIS IS AN UPDATE!

**Hercule**

_Ermagaerd l! I Can't wait till the revealing and I wonder how the camp will react when they find out their true identities along with the gods. Please continue this story because I am liking this unlike those other cruddy stories on here that are about chaos, betrayal, and all that jizz_

Thank you for liking this story and this is still kinda like the other stories like Chaos, betrayal blah blah, I just put it in my own perspective on how I think these types of stories should go.

**Darkalex595**

_Awesome :)_

Thank you :D

**LunaItsuka**

_waiting for the big reveal :D_

IT WILL COME ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**candycrum**

Love it update soon

**Solangelover**

_Who's behind door number one?_  
_Oh wait. It's just the demigods who died for us. No big deal._  
_Percy be like I'm out. For realz this time. No more Earth for me folks. Have fun dyin._

PFFFT XD. Wow XD

**Serpiente Obsidiana**

_Sangre control. En el universo de avatar es la habilidad de controlar el agua dentro de seres vivos, con ella Podrias crear y de hacer coágulos, empezar y detener hemorragias, cualquier cosa con la sangre. Seria asombroso que Percy la tuviera, investígalo._

_Translate:_

_Blood control. In the world of avatar is the ability to control the water inside living things with it You could create and make clots start and stop bleeding , anything with blood. Amazing would that Percy had it, investigate it ._

I already investigate blood bending but I'm not gonna have Percy do it. He's already OP. ((Over-powered))

**Wade98**

_Lol, Luke you dummy. Using the same sword around people who would recognize it was not smart._

Well he's not the son of Athena and he might thought people now recognize it since it had been forever.

**Wisegirlismyseaweedbrain**

_Hey it was really a great chapter! Now waiting for the next chapter! Update soon!_

This is an update and thank you!

**Wade98**

_Okay, I don't know how I missed the update that had this chapter but I read it now. Anyways, another great chapter, I'm getting more excited for future chapters._

Thank you for liking this story and I'm excited just planning and writing these chapters

**Mylax**

_Loved the chapter and can't wait for the demigods reaction in the next_

I know right!

**Cooljoanna14**

_Yayyy update soon. i lover this story. You are cool._

Thank you for liking this story and you are cool too ^^

_**~Back to the story~**_

_**Omega/Percy's POV:**_

I was in the Chaos cabin, you know doing my own stuff, also known as sitting and chilling, until I saw Alpha walking in, all panicky. He looked at me like he has been looking for me for like forever.

**"P-Percy..."** He said while panting.

I stood up.

**"What Alpha? and I told you not to call me that!"**

He rolled his eyes.

**"Well you better get use to your own name now. Chaos already told all of us."**

What?

**"Chaos told you guys what?"**

He was panting a little know as his breath is finally coming back.

**"I saw Beckendorf, Silena, Bianca, Lee, Ethan, Zoe and they told me what Chaos said to them and I had the same."**

Okay I am totally missing out on something.

**"Why are you calling all of us on our real names now?"**

**"Becau-"**

Alpha stopped himself and stand up straight. He looked at his feet and then at me.

**"Chaos will tell you."**

Okay I am getting impatient now.

**"Chaos will tell me what!?"**

**"Later. You will see."**

Oh great! Just great! Ugh!

_~Next day~_

I was sleeping. I was dreaming. I understand what Alpha/Luke said to me. I was sleeping and dreaming until Chaos appeared in my dreams. I saw him and surrounding us was just black of nothingness.

**"Lord Chaos."** I bowed.

**"Percy, I told you about bowing to me."**

I stood up and looked at him.

**"Anyways. I have two things to tell you."**

**"What!?"**

**"Tomorrow, at the dining pavilion. You and the soldiers have to reveal yourselves."**

Oh. I guess Luke could've told me but I guess Chaos told him not.

**"Okay...so what's the other thing."**

**"Remember Erebus?"**

I nodded. Our mission was to find him and destroy him. I think, I kinda forgot since I was thinking of Annabeth, and camp and yeah.

**"Well, he's in Camp Half-Blood. Pretending to be a demigod. I was able to get some the information but the thing I was not I was able to get is who he is. I think you should investigate on that."**

I nodded.

**"Be prepared for tomorrow Percy."**

I nodded.

**"Okay Lord Chaos."**

He disappeared and I woke up. Revealing. I wonder how people will react. Annabeth might probably judo-flip me but I'm not sure now. Who is Erebus? I don't know Erebus. What is the point of this mission if I don't know who he is? Maybe after the revealing, I could ask Annabeth. Chaos said I need to investigate but all I have is he is here in Camp Half-Blood. I needed to clear my head. I rolled off my bed, not literally, and head out of my room. The best way to clear my head is by sword-fighting. That will help me.

I walked out of the Chaos cabin and headed to the arena. I grabbed a wooden practice sword and started 'fighting' on a dummy. I don't know how long I was there but I was there until some campers are coming from the dining pavilion. I got bored and I was about to put the sword back until I heard a voice behind me.

**"Omega?"**

I looked behind me and my eyes glared of hatred. Austin. He had a wooden practice sword in his hand.

**"You don't deserve to be Chaos's commander. I should be. So I challenge you to a dual."**

I rolled by eyes though he can't see it. I looked around me that some campers are minding their own business and were practicing. Some were looking at Austin and I. Especially Annabeth. Annabeth was there. Looking at me. With her stormy, grey eyes analyzing me.

**"Fine."**

I was still holding the practice sword I was using. Austin charged at me. His sword was about to hit my side but I blocked it. Now at first I thought this was going to be easy and just block all his attacks but to tell the truth. He's good than he looks. There were opportunities that I could hit and I did but he was able to black me. Austin left a opening at his chest and I took it but he was quick enough to block it with his sword. We kept fighting.

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

Omega and Austin were sword fighting. Obviously I know that Omega is Percy. When I first saw him and when he left, I saw Black and sea-green eyes for a moment. He knew that we both broke up cause I was stupid, yes I admit I was stupid, to dump him for Austin and right now. That is Percy's battle techniques. I noticed something about Austin as he was fighting Omega, or Percy. He had an aura of darkness.  
Hmm...

_**Omega/Percy's POV:**_

I was tired. Tired. I want to stop fighting. I was a bit tired to continue but I just continued anyways. _One last time._ I thought in my head. I saw another opening to the chest. he might block me. he might now. I took it anyways and he didn't block it. I poked his chest with sword blade and I stopped fighting.

**"I won."**

Austin glared at me with his dark eyes. He dropped the sword and walked away. This kid is just being weird now. At least my mind was cleared. I put the swords away and saw Annabeth looking at me. She walked away staring at me.  
Knowing her. She already know it's me and besides I have to reveal tomorrow. Revealing and Erebus. Great. Just great.


	17. The Many Reactions

**Author's Note: Before I start the story, I saw this review and I had to put it in. So yeah. The reviews will be at the end of the chapter**

**_Equinoxes_ **

**Because I have no life, I decided to read your story. **

** A couple of criticisms: **  
** 1\. If you're going to keep switching P.O.V's like this, switch to third person. **  
** 2\. Add more detail. Half the time I don't even "see" the scene where the dialogue is taking place. **  
** 3\. I don't recommend replying to reviewers in the chapters. Can't you just PM them to say your thanks? It takes away from the actual story.**  
** 4\. There is no need to bold the dialogue. Seriously, just put no formatting on it. **  
** 5\. Do not put author notes in the middle of the story. It's incredibly distracting. If you're going to say something, put it before the story starts or after the story starts. If something needs explaining, put an asterisk/number at the end so you can explain it in the author notes. **  
** 6\. There are plenty of "chaos stories" like yours. Personally, I don't see the point in writing them as they're all exactly the same and since they're identical, it gets tiring to read. Your story is very predictable. But if you enjoy writing this... then go ahead. I'm not stopping you. But consider my input when you're writing the next chapter. **

** Thank you and have a nice day.**

**1.** I know it might be annoying on switching P.O.V's but I am more use to doing first person than third. Besides I want to also show the thoughts of the people in first person. I know in third person I could still do their thoughts but there is a lot of thought and thinking of an individual so I don't want to put it in third person. Sorry for this little rambling I just typed this when it came into my head.  
**2.** I am trying to put in more details. I am not a descriptive person but I try my best to try and be descriptive in my stories.  
**3.** I know about replying to reviews. You can just ignore it and just read the story that's it. Pay no attention to them but I want to put the reviews at the beginning of the chapters because I want to show my gratitude for them. For supporting me with this story. Sure a simple thank you is enough but I want to show more. Again another rambling.  
**4.** Sorry about the bold. I guess it's just easier for me. Sorry.  
**5.** Yeah sorry about the author's notes. I can't help myself. I just want to say some stuff even if they are important or not because I am random.  
**6.** Yes. Even I agree this is like other 'Chaos Stories'. I get it that you think mine is predictable. I also agree that it is. But yes, I enjoy writing this so I'm not stopping until the end.

Your welcome and I hope you have a nice day too.

_**~Back to Story~**_

_**Omega/Percy's POV:**_

The soldiers and I walked into the Dining Pavilion. It's dinner time and everyone was at their own tables and eating. As we walked in, everyone shut up and looked at us. Do we really have to reveal? I don't want to! The dead silent Dining Pavilion made me nervous. Especially since all eight of us have to reveal. I was about to walk over to Chiron until I stopped mid way. I felt so nervous but I have to suck it up. I took a deep breath. Inhale and exhale. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I don't know why I said her full name it just popped out, walked in and talked to Chiron. I heard bits and pieces.

**"I have to be here...prophecy 10 years ago...okay Chiron."**

Prophecy? We have a new prophecy already? Well dang. Rachel stood next to Chiron then looked at us. I forgot everyone was still looking at us. I shook my head and then walked over to Chiron. I cleared my throat.

**"Chiron?"**

He nodded. He looked at me.

**"Yes?"**

I took another deep breath.

**"The soldiers need to reveal."**

Campers started murmuring among themselves. Chiron raised an eyebrow at me.

**"Reveal?"**

I nodded.

**"Lord Chaos told us we need to reveal who we actually are."**

He nodded.

**"Okay my boy."**

I raised a hand to continue what I had to say. I whispered the next sentence to him.

**"We also want the gods here. Even Hades."**

His eyes widened.

**"And why?"**

**"because...we are demigods. Children on the gods. We want them to know who we are."**

He nodded again.

**"I will be back."**

Chiron exit the Dining Pavilion. Campers were still murmuring among themselves but then they stop and looked ta us. What seemed like forever, but technically 5 minutes, 12 flashes appeared in the Dining Pavilion. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Hermes. Everyone stood up and bowed to the gods, even us. After everyone bowed and sat down, Zeus started to speak. He looked at me with concern.

**"So Omega? Why do you want to reveal yourselves in front of us?"**

I faced my head to the floor.

**"You'll see Zeus."**

We already discussed who was going to go first and we all decided that I will go last. We let Lee go first. We backed away from him to give him space...I guess. He took off his hood to reveal his blond hair and blue eyes. Everyone gasped, well not everyone, just the people who knows who he is and not the new half-bloods. Apollo was shocked as he saw his son alive. Then his sunny aura got even brighter. He was also doing his signature blinding smile.

**"I am Lee Fletcher. Son of Apollo!"**

The Apollo campers, who don't know it's him, whispered a moved to the side and Ethan came up. I could see the Nemesis table staring at him with anger. Wonder what is that all about. Ethan took off his hood and showing his glossy, black hair and his eye patch, yeah he still wore it, over his left eye. There was a round of gasp from the old campers. Ethan went to the side with Lee.

**"I am Ethan Nakamura. Son of Nemesis!"**

The Nemesis table quickly talked among themselves.

Zoe came up. She looked at Artemis. Artemis looked at her with concerned. She pulled down her hood as she revealed her black hair and eyes. The hunters gasped. Artemis looked at her with shock.

**"Zoe Nightshade. Hunter of Artemis."**

**"Z-Zoe?"**

She bowed.

**"Hello lady Artemis."**

She moved to the side and Bianca came up. I wonder how Nico and Hades will react. She pulled down her hood to reveal her dark brown. silky hair and brown eyes. Hades looked at her with pure shock. Nico was at the Hades table with tears in his eyes and running down his face.

**"Bianca Di Angelo. Daughter of Hades."**

Bianca turned her head to Nico. She waved at him.

**"Hi Nico."**

Nico walked over to Bianca slowly. He looked at her then hugged her. Crying in her cloak. She patted Nico on the back and she started to whisper some things in his ear. Nico wiped his tears away and went back to the Hades table while Bianca went to the side. Beckendorf came up. He took off his hood and the Hephaestus cabin and the old campers gasped. Leo was shocked and his mouth gaped open. Kinda like a fish. It was so funny, I had to use all my will power to not laugh at the face.

**"Charles Beckendorf. Son of Hephaestus."**

Hephaestus looked at his son and smiled. Beckendork moved to the side and Silena came up. Silena removed her hood to show her silky black hair with blue eyes. The old campers and the Aphrodite cabin, besides Drew Tanaka, gasped.

**"Silena Beauregard. Daughter of Aphrodite."**

Clarisse stood up, walked to Silena and gave her a hug. It looks like she was about to cry but didn't. Clarisse went back to her seat and blinked really fast. Aphrodite looked at her daughter and smiled at her. Silena moved to the side and Luke came up. Oh my god. I'm next after him. Well let's see what kind of reactions Luke gets. Luke steps up and removed his hood. His blonde hair, blue eyes, and he still have that scar that started from the bottom of his eye to his chin. The Hermes table and the old campers gasped. Travis and Connor's mouths, same like Leo, gaped like a fish. Again, all my willpower not to laugh. Even Hermes looked shock and then was about to tear up.

**"Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes."**

Annabeth stood up and was about to speak but Luke put his hand up and Annabeth sat down. Luke gestured me up and went to the side with the others. I took a deep breath. I looked at the campers and gods looking at me. I took another deep breath and put my hand on the top of my hood. Gripping it and then firmly pulled it down. There were millions fo gasps. Even the gods. Poseidon, or dad I guess, started crying. I hope that was joy.

**"Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon."**

Annabeth ran up to me and hugged me. It was tackle hug and I looked at her and she was crying her eyes off. Her face got all red. She started crying on my chest.

**"I knew it! Percy!"**

I got out of her grasp and stood up. She stood up and I motioned her to go back to her table. I stood with the others and I did my signature playful smile.

**"Now if anyone have some questions or some things you want to say, you may say them now."**

Then next thing I knew is that, we got a barrage of questions.

_**~Shoutouts~**_

**Guest**

_Please please update_  
_BEST story ever love it so much!_

This is an update and thank you.

**candycrum**

_So Austin is Erubus no surprise there_

Uhh...PERCY AND ANNABETH I'M BLAMIN YOU FOR YOUR THOUGHTS!

**Brsrkfury**

_Can't wait for the update. It's amazing to read a "percabeth" story even after the whole cheating thing there are too many of the other ones_  
_Keep up the great work_

_P.s. PERCABETH FOREVER_

Thank you and YES PERCABETH FOREVER!

**Wade98**

_Wow. I do believe Luke and Percy are on the same level of intelligence. I do hope this means next chapter is revealing._

Well this is the chapter of revealing

**Cooljoanna14**

_Awesome so is Austin the spy demigod? Or is he just blessed and used as a distraction._

Uhh I don't know. I don't know. But thank you for saying this story is awesome! ^^

**Mylax**

_O_O what i will be doin until next chapter_

I don't know but tell me what did you do while you are waiting for this chapter?

**DarkDay109**

_MORE!?_

THIS IS MORE

**Wisegirlismyseaweedbrain**

_Nice chapter, now I just got to wait! Update soon_

This is an update and thank you very much

**Gnahckc**

_I honestly hope that Percy won't forgive Annabeth even though she was obviously under the control of mr retardation himself, Austin Darkness and keep it up and I'm loving the detail, I feel like I'm in the story_

Ehehehehe about that...I'm really sorry and thank you which is weird since I'm not that of a descriptive person and you said you feel like you are actually in the story meaning I have a lot of details...yeah...I'm sorry I'm weird

**Hercule**

_Thank goodness that they're going to reveal themselves because the wait was killing me and its been quite obvious who Austin really was and especially with his last name. Please update or I will dieeeeeeee_

I KNOW RIGHT! Oh god I am retarded and this is an update! So I hope you don't die


	18. Talking to People

**_~Shoutouts~_**

**Percabethis4lyf**

_WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO REVEALS YEAH WHOOOOOOOO_  
_GO PERCABETH BEST THING EVER WHOOOOOOOOO AND PERCY AND POSEIDON WHOOOOOOOO_

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**candycrum**

_Ok if I think of one ill tell u_

Thank you though for wanting to help

**Soildercrafter1**

_HIYA PERSON OMG Honestly i reviewed your story like 7 chapters ago askibg for an update. I check on fanfic, look specofically for YOUR story(I will admit it too like 5 minutes but well, DOOP xD) and im jsst like "HOLY POOPARONIES IT WAS UPDATES 7 BAJILLION TIMES!" I missed you so much :)_

HALLO!

_Now to get to the review :P_

OKAY! I'm ready *gets popcorn*

_DONT TAKE DA HATE sooo many peeps are giving hate saying your story is_

_much percybeth_  
_3\. Like every chaos story there is_  
_Well heres what i say DIE YOU MEATBALLS DOWN TO THE DEPTHS OF TARTURUS TO YOU(not really a bonk on the head is sufficent xD)_  
_But you showed those comments anyways even replying to them with respect and fancy words :D_

Well the haters are going to hate so what am I going to do?

_Now thats admirable!_  
_Also thank you Oh so much for the many many laughs! Btw jsst wanted to say how the heck did you make this chapter, that must have taken some REAL bravery to do. Writing something with so much tension is like jumping into tarturus with a broken parachute, an empty stomach, and a giant spider who wants to knit you a sweater falling after you._

Well Percabeth fell in without a parachute, I don;t know if they had an empty stomach and the spider was waiting for them down there.

_Another thing is sheesh you msst have ALOT of self control resisting adding sex into this or even hinting at it. If your into percabeth well studies show 90% of percabeths physically screamed at their books " OH JUST SHUT UP AND FUCK ALREADY" the statistics dont lie._

I didn't even want sex involved in the story no matter what. I'm not that kind of person.

_Well update or ill have to sneak into your bedroom at night with a really big knife/spoon/sword and force you to write and well nobody really wants a rushed update do they :D_  
_Well see ya_  
_P.s bet percy and Annabeth were tearing up when reading that last part xD_

Annabeth was. not sure of Percy

**Kittyaceres**

_Pssst. Check your PM box! I sent you an idea for a Chaos fiction._

I GOTS IT!

**natleeuh**

_Please update soon I love your story_

Well this is an update.

**Hercule**

_I was glad that they revealed themselves to camp in that order So is Austin going to like be a dick when they ask questions because he is a big fat *colorful word* and he should burn! Keep up the good work with your chapters_

Well Austin...well you just read the chapter. And yes he is a big fat *colorful word* and thank you for supporting ^^

**LunaItsuka**

_LUKERCY FOREVER !_

PERCABETH FOREVER !

**theonewhodwellswithintheshadow**

_(Insert clapping noise) this is an amazing story so far can't wait for chapter 19 update soon please_

Well I hoped you like

**annabethgrace6**

_Oh my gods! This was great!_  
_Thank you for updating!_  
_I just love your story!_  
_I think this story is the best!_  
_GO! PERCABETH!_  
_Thank you, thank you, thank you! For updating!_  
_I really appreciate it._

_Oh, and sorry for not reviewing the other chapters._  
_I really feel bad. SORRY!_

Thank you ^^. And it's okay if you don't reply. I know you might be busy and won't have time but if I feel like you are truly reading my story. I'm fine

**seaweed girl**

**Great story love it keep it up I hope to read more of it. But I hope it soon.**

Well here it is.

**Guest**

_OMG!_  
_I has a hunch! Austin is Erebus!_

...STILL BLAMING YOU PERCY AND ANNABETH!

**adi**

_Updte or I will tell hades_

Well I might not update because I'm dead.

**Guest**

_I like your use of the term "colorful words". I love the plotline, as well._

Thank you ^^. Thanks for liking the plotline too

**Equinoxes**

_That's okay. Now that I read from your perspective, I understand. Just do whatever is comfortable for you. Take heed of my advice though, or don't. I want to see you improve. Keep writing dear and eventually you'll make it to the top._

_And please, you don't have to constantly say sorry. I'm not angry or disappointed._

Thank you for understanding.

**Daughter of Olympus**

_How many questions are there gonna be cos I think an entire chapter dedicated to questions is not nice to read. But this was amazing! :):):):):)_

I know I did not make it all about questions and thank you ^^

**Guest**

_So what's gonna happen with percy and annabeth_

Stuff.

**Darkalex595**

_I really like this story_

Thanks ^^

**Wade9**

_YAAAAAAAASSSSSSS! REACTIOOOOOOOOONNNNNNSSSSS! Also, Annabeth would be great at look at her tackle._

YASS! and Annabeth can tackle. Took lessons from Clariise. I'm just kidding I don't know XP. I wanted her to tackle Percy

**Cooljoanna14**

_Update soon. But make it longer, take your time if you need to_

I tried to make this one longer than usual. I hope this pleased you.

**bearah cubecars**

Omg soooooo good! Awww nico is adorabadorable! Sooo sweet! I live thus story!

NICO! HE'S JUST A BABY! I'm just kidding XP. Thank you very much ^^

**Loveyapansycakes**

_LOVE THIS STORY! Even though the one reader dislikes that many storys are about chaos, i like how you and those other writers put up woth hatefuls and still continue writing what they love!_

Thank you for liking this ^^. I'm not goning to let some people make me stop making this. I have ideas and I want to express them so yeah. Again thank you

_**WARNING!: Critic ahead**_

**StikLover2**

_You're going to need to constantly practice your writing and such. This story just doesn't stand out to me in any way. It's too short, and lacks any detail and substantial plot. I know it seems harsh to you, but don't despair._

I don't find it harsh. I know its just really cliche

_My advice is to keep reinforcing your writing. You need to push yourself to hit word goals as you write chapters. For example, when I was new to FanFiction last October, a 1,000-word chapter took me an evening to do, which is about as long as your chapters are. Now, I'm able to do 4,000 word chapters in that time. I cannot stress the amount of detailing you need to do for your plot and story. What is the whole point of this thing?_

I know about the details. I'm not a good descriptive person so I'm trying. I am trying to do more than a 1,000 words per chapter now but again I'm trying.

_And please... STOP bolding the dialogue. It makes it incredibly annoying to keep track of sentence structure due to that. Generally, if you were writing as a real story, very rarely, would bolding ever be used. It's generally present in chapter headings and such._

The bolding. I use it to help myself.

_Also, you need to consider the form of omnipotence that nearly everyone in this story has. Percy's the all-powerful commander of Chaos, who can destroy at will. More worryingly, the demeanor of the gods has to be right, especially if you're doing them in first-person view_.

I know the gods are OOC but I'm trying to make them close to their personality as possible with my own taste but that turned out as a fail.

_Be appealing to the greater audience; that is the key. Sure, your story has many people and reviews flocking to it, but I honestly have no idea why. I'm not trying to be harsh here, but for this kind of story, it should be better in order to deserve this sort of popularity. For some reason, cliches just keep trumping those original, well-thought out stories that writers work hard on, and I have no idea why..._

I have no idea why too. I'm trying to improve. I'm still in school!

_Just my two cents, though. Just work on the writing! You constantly need to improve, improve, and improve._

_-StikLover2_

**_BACK TO THE SHOUTOUTS!_**

**Guest**

_Don't make percy just go back to annabeth, because she did cheated on him. They need to be friends first before they do any PDA._

Well okay that's understandable. He will go back with her just more towards the end of the story.

**Wisegirlismyseaweedbrain**

_Excellent chapter! I was waiting the reveal since the beginning! I just loved all the reactions! It was great, just great (like the chapter name)! Update soon_

Well now you are going to be waiting for the next update

**Mylax**

_1 loved the chapter and 2 i was starring at my phone waiting for the update_

1\. thank you and 2. why wasting time on me? I don't have a life! Why you waiting on me? XP Just kidding

* * *

_**Author's Note: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE HELP. THE CONTRIBUTORS WHO PM ME FOR PROPHECY HELP!:**_

Serpiente Obsidiana

Cooljoanna14 

bearah cubecars

_**And to the People who wanted to help but did not reply back to me XC:**_

Soildercrafter1

Kittyaceres

annabethgrace6

MsPenguingirl1234

* * *

**_~Back to the Story~_**

_**Percy's Pov:**_  
"Now if anyone has some questions or some things you want to say, you may say them now."

Little did I know that we all are surrounded by angry, shocked, or sad campers, even though I should not be surprised. Everyone shouted and we can barely know what even one person is saying. Due to the loudness of the campers and us wanting to get out of this situation I yelled in a really loud voice.

"STOP!"

Campers quiet down and backed away. I walked in the middle between the soldiers and the campers. I looked like a military leader looking at soldiers and giving orders. I put my hands behind my back. I looked at the campers. Sadness, pain, regret, happiness. That was in most of their eyes. Austin was interesting. His dark eyes looking at me hatred. Normally I will get that look and I'll be fine but his eyes almost startled me. As if I killed someone important to him, which I never did! Just saying!

"Now."

I started speaking in the most serious harsh voice I could make. They looked at me intently and a little scared. The Ares cabin was not scared, at least I don't think so. I chuckled a bit and they looked at me with concern. The seven soldiers were snickering. They knew what I was doing. I started having a laughing fit. The gods were also concerned.

"Now is that the way to treat your old friends? I mean seriously it's been 15 years! Trust me I forgiven you in the past. it's fine no big deal." _It's not like you guys betrayed me or anything_. I waved my hand at them like 'whatever'. Campers looked away. Some rubbed their necks or some looked down at their hands.  
I rolled my eyes. Poseidon, still wondering if I should say dad, looked at the floor.

"Now seriously it's fine." I said in an actual serious voice.

They looked back at me. I put my hands together, I don't know I did that but want to do that to be look serious.

"I need to talk to separate people. I need to talk with Annabeth-" Cure rolled eyes, "Leo, Poseidon, and Rachel. In that order. Now continue eating." I waved my hand at them. Campers slowly walked back to their table, eying all 8 of us. Especially me. I turned to the seven soldiers behind me.  
"You guys go eat at your parent's table." I looked at Annabeth. "You guys have a lot of talking to do." Luke snorted.

"So do you." I rolled my eyes.

"Just go." The seven (NOT THE PROPHECY!) went to their god parent's table. Most of them were excited and shock to see their dead half-siblings. Well not the the Nemesis table. He was getting yelled at by a girl and he's all bored. Annabeth walked up to me. Her gray eyes were misty.  
"So uhh Percy, I mean Omega, I mean uggh." She face palmed.  
I chuckled.  
"Percy is fine now. No need to call me Omega."  
She nodded respectively.  
"So you needed to..." she cleared her throat. "Talk to me first."  
I nodded. I gestured her outside, about a mile, away from the dining pavilion. So we can get some privacy. ((NO YOU DIRTY PERVERTS!))  
"I need to set things straight with you Annabeth so I can get this over with."  
She nodded.  
"First of all. If you were going to cheat with me on Austin, you could've ask that we could break up. I would've understand but you backstabbing me. I didn't even know you anymore."  
"Because, it was not me. I talked with you when you first came back to Camp because I knew it was you. I gave you details on why I didn't even mean to cheat on you!"  
I raised my hand, like when you tell a person to stop, to make her stop talking. She stopped then looked at me.  
"Fine. I know you. I won't get mad but let's just stay friends for now."  
Annabeth looked down at her feet then raised her head in contact of me. For a second I thought she was going to kiss me but she didn't.

"Second thing I need to talk to you about. Do you know who is Erebus is because Chaos sent us here to find Erebus and finish him but I don't know who he is or what he is so I came to talk to you first cause I know you know who Erebus is and-"  
I was cut off and looked at a laughing Annabeth. I was confused. She stopped laughing then looked at me.  
"You are still a Seaweed Brain after 15 years."  
I looked at her trying to look serious but I got a smile.  
"So Erebus?"  
She sighed.  
"Erebus is a primordial deity, representing darkness. Basically darkness himself. He is the offspring of Chaos and the brother of Nyx. He is sometimes used to be in place with.." she shuddered. "Tartarus."  
She crossed her arms and looked at me. I remembered something what Chaos has told us.  
_"Well you see my son Erebus was reforming from inside Tartarus. He got out somehow and took form of a human or a demigod. He is almost fully revived to be in his true self. Like Gaea he was able to make all the monster from Tartarus come back into Earth. I also don't know how but he was able to actually get Tartarus in the mortal world."_  
Demigod.  
_"Well, he's in Camp Half-Blood. Pretending to be a demigod. I was able to get some the information but the thing I was not I was able to get is who he is. I think you should investigate on that."_  
"Wait a minute."  
I turned my head to Annabeth as she stopped my train of thoughts.  
"You said you came here because Erebus is here."  
I nodded.  
"Erebus is pretending to be a demigod in this camp. I don't know who. I think I should investigate."  
She put on her thinking face. Her eyebrows scrunched up and her eyes full of determination and PERCY STOP IT!  
"I'm helping." She said.  
"Bu-"  
She shook her head.  
"Nope. I'm helping that's final."  
I sighed. There's no stopping her.  
"Fine."  
She nodded.  
"We got to go back. I need to talk with Leo now. By the way, how did he come back?"  
Annabeth shrugged.

"I don't know-" GASP! Annabeth Chase doesn't know something! "but he barged in with Festus and had Calypso with him. i don't know how he got her out of Ogygia but he's back. Even Nico was confused but whatever." She shrugged and walked back to the Dining Pavilion.  
I walked back, following her. Annabeth sat down at her table. I walked to the Hephaestus table. I walked behind Leo and tapped him on the back. I smiled.  
"Come on Flame boy. I need to talk to you."  
He gave a big grin and stood up from his table. We walked out of the dining pavilion, again about a mile, and I started to speak. Well instead of speak, it was a hug.  
"Dude! When did you come back!?"  
He hugged back. It was manly hug okay! I stopped hugging him and he grinned.  
"I came back like, I don't know, about a year after you disappeared. Man everyone was so different and talked about Austin." He made a face of disgust. "Jeez. Everyone was so weird."  
I chuckled.  
"Anyways. I wanted to talk to you because I have a strange feeling."  
"What?"  
He looked at me.  
"Well. Did Austin ever 'hate' you or something."  
Leo Looked deep in thought then nodded.  
"I don't know why but he said he would always hate me. Something about his sister was killed because of me. I honestly don't know what but throughout the years I kept getting cold stares from him."  
I nodded. I patted him on the back.  
"Thanks bud. Oh and thanks for getting Calypso off of Ogygia. I wish I could've helped her."  
Leo scoffed.  
"You are still worse than Jason. I could not find one thing to hate you about."  
I laughed.  
"Sorry that you wanted to hate me."

We were back at the Dining Pavilion and Leo went back to the Hephaestus table. I walked up to Poseidon, or father. I bowed.

"Father."

He nodded. His eyes were full of sadness.

"Percy."

Repeat the process. One mile away from the Dining Pavilion and talk.

"Why. Why did you side with Austin though? I know I talked to you and I remembered a long time ago you told me I was a true son of the sea god when I was 12. On my 15th birthday, you told me I was your favorite son."  
He shook his head.  
"I-I don't know. I do know I made a mistake but remember what I told you. I don't know Austin's mortal parent, birthday, or last name. I don't know him at all. I remembered Apollo in Olympus saying that I might've been mind control or something. It might be the same as Annabeth. That's all I know."  
It took me a while to process all that information. Austin. Austin. Austin. The more I think about him, the more I want to strangle him. I sighed and waved my hand.  
"I'm thinking. Just go back to the Dining Pavilion. I need to talk to Rachel."

Before I knew it, father disappeared. I could smell the scent of a salty beach and fresh sea air on where he was standing. I did the routine. Went back to the Dining Pavilion, got a person, Rachel, and walked one mile away from the Dining Pavilion to talk. I looked at Rachel.

"What is the prophecy? I heard you talk to Chiron." She sighed

"Ten years ago, five years after you left, I was help Chiron in the Big House. I was in the same room as him, helping him organize his documents, my Oracle side took over. After I was able to be back in my normal state, Chiron looked at me and said 'we should not speak of this to anyone, but since you know I guess I should tell you."

Wow. Thank you for that description. I wanted the prophecy, not when you got the prophecy. Rachel took a deep breath and started speaking it.

_The eight soldiers from the past_  
_Will show themselves at last_  
_The betrayed sea's son shall return_  
_if treated right, it will be a good turn_  
_He return to the place he once hated_  
_To fight the terrible darkness that has been created_  
_But there is one without soul_  
_That will be raised until whole_  
_The giant hate_  
_The day awaits_  
_As darkness may rule the light and the world._

As she said that the blue sky around us became darker. It was unusual because it was lunch. The blue sky was tinted to a gray/black making it a depressive mood. Rachel and I ran back to the Dining Pavilion to see the campers' reactions. They looked up at the sky. All of them confused on what's going on. Suddenly it has gotten windy. More and more air being blown to us. Plates and food flew off the tables. Some stood up from the bench of the tables .The little campers were frightened being comforted by the older campers. The tinted sky began to darken more, almost to a darker shade or black. I was so confused. I was trying to not get flying food on my face while thinking what is happening. Austin slowly walked besides me. I looked at him. His deep black eyes darkened more and had a big smirk in his.

"It's time"

* * *

**OKAY BYE GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! Now excuse me once I got write my will before I get sent to Hades by you guys.  
**

***leaves***


	19. Camp Jupiter!

**Sorry I left you guys on a cliffhanger.**

**...**

**I wrote my will, no one killed me yet, we're good. Also, I am SUPER sorry about the hiatus to just make this chapter  
**

_**~A little reminder of the last chapter~**_

_As she said that the blue sky around us became darker. It was unusual because it was lunch. The blue sky was tinted to a gray/black making it a depressive mood. Rachel and I ran back to the Dining Pavilion to see the campers' reactions. They looked up at the sky. All of them confused on what's going on. Suddenly it has gotten windy. More and more air being blown to us. Plates and food flew off the tables. Some stood up from the bench of the tables .The little campers were frightened being comforted by the older campers. The tinted sky began to darken more, almost to a darker shade or black. I was so confused. I was trying to not get flying food on my face while thinking what is happening. Austin slowly walked besides me. I looked at him. His deep black eyes darkened more and had a big smirk in his._

_"It's time"_

_**~Back to the story~**_

_**Percy's POV:**_

I stared at Austin in confusion.

"What!? What are you talking about?"

As I blinked, he disappeared. Boom. Gone. A snap! The sky became dark as the night. The wind blew more heavily. Campers started moving but the wind pushed them back. It was strong. I looked around in panic and confusion. Flying food and plates were still coming at me then afterwards my cloak was dirty, filled and splattered by foods and drinks. I tried walking out but couldn't. Walking felt like being glued to the floor and there is so much glue that you can't even walk. The wind made me crash into the Dining Pavilion pillar. I hit my head. Ow. That was painful. I wonder if Jason can control the wind. I looked everyone. Campers were struggling to move. Some fell on the floor and had their back hit the pillars. Even I can see the gods struggling. Most were trying to teleport out but couldn't. What the heck is going on? The was a final strong gust that pushed EVERYONE backwards. Not kidding on emphasizing everyone. After the gust, there was no more wind. Campers looked like there was the biggest food fight in the century and no one was spared, even the gods.

Everyone slowly stepped out. Being alert if anything else is going to happen. After a couple steps, they started to walk normally. Then ran. Campers ran different ways. For me. I stayed in the same spot I was, at the pillar I crashed on. I was still confused. I looked up at the sky once more. What. The. Hades. I slowly walked out of the mess hall. I heard deafening screams from...EVERYWHERE! I have no idea what's going on but I ran to one direction where one of the screams were coming from. It was nearby. I ran to the lava wall and saw the person who was screaming. Annabeth _(Cliche right?)_. She had a knife out and was in a battle stance. Then I knew why she was screaming. She was screaming in shock, not terror. Hellhounds, harpies, empousais, and many more. The monsters passed the border. I took out Riptide. I ran next to her.

"Like old times?" I playfully said.

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "I guess."

We charged at the monsters. It was the usual. Slash, kill, and end up being covered in monster dust. We were be able to defeat them all, but then I became suspicious. It was too easy. The monsters were done in like less then five minutes. I looked above again. Darkness covered the light of the sun. Annabeth said Erebus is darkness himself. Erebus. Erebus was disguised as a demigod. Austin disappeared.

"Austin is Erebus." Annabeth immediately said.

"Wait how did you know?" She rolled her eyes.

"You were talking out loud." Oh. Oops. "I put the pieces together and figured it out. Austin is not the son of Poseidon because he would have the qualities of it. He couldn't control water, he couldn't do anything with water, and he doesn't have the same sea-green eyes. His eyes were black as night. While you two were sword-fighting I felt a dark aura around him. Austin is Erebus! Darkness himself."

On cue, Austin materialized in front of us, arms crossed and smirking.

"Finally. I thought you were one of the smartest girls in camp." I growled in response.

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes.

"Anyways Jackson. We will meet again. For a final dual. For now. Hope you can survive. Those pathetic monsters were just the start." He smirked then chuckled. "This pathetic camp was too weak for my taste anyway. Time to move on to the other one." He smirked and waved his hand to us. "See ya." He disappeared.

I looked around. The other one. Camp Jupiter.

"Help me round up the campers Annabeth. We need as much as we can. Get them to the front of the Big House."

She looked at me confused. "Camp Jupiter?"

I nodded. She ran off to gather campers. I needed to send an iris-message to Reyna. I need a rainbow though. There was no light at all! Freaking Austin covered the sky with darkness! I needed light. Then I realized something that I totally forgot. I had powers. Why am I so stupid!? I could just teleport campers to Camp Jupiter and talk to Reyna about what was happening. I saw Annabeth taking campers to the front of the Big House. That was fast. I quickly ran there so I can give my instructions. I was confused when I saw them. I thought we had almost 350 to 400 campers. Now it was about 200.

"Where are the rest campers?" I yelled. Will Solace spoke up.

"Most of them in the infirmary." Lee spoke up after Will.

"We bet they were mostly poisoned by Austin. That's why we don't have that many campers right now."

I bit my lip. How can we do this?

"Okay, here's the plan. Luke, Beckendorf, Silena, and I will be going to Camp Jupiter. Ethan, Zoe, Bianca, and Lee will help stay here at Camp Half-Blood." I looked at them in the crowd and they nodded. Luke, Beckendorf, and Silena walked up next to me.

"I will be taking half of the campers here. The rest stay and defend Camp Half-Blood if monsters come and attack."

I scanned the crowd on who to take. Then my eyes set on the two pranksters

"Travis and Connor. Will it be okay if one of you goes to Camp Jupiter and the other one stays?" Hey I needed to have one of the pranksters, I thought they can be fine on their own. I had to ask though because I know they did everything together. They looked at each other and started whispering After they stopped, they looked at me and nodded.

"Everyone, move to the side." I waved my hand to the left and they followed. "Travis-" I pointed to the right, the free space. "your going to Camp Jupiter." Travis moved from the crowd to the right side. I looked at the crowd some more. "Nine Hermes kids go to the right." Nine went over to the right side with Travis. I kept moving people over to the right.

_(A/N You can just skip this part)_

"Katie and five more Demeter kids."

"Lou Ellen and seven Hecate kids"

"Jason and Piper."

"Leo and ten more from Hephaestus."

"Annabeth and six more Athena children"

"Clarisse and seven more from Ares"

"Will and nine more Apollo kids"

"Butch and two more kids from Iris"

"Seven from the Aphrodite cabin"

"Nico and Clovis"

"Five from the Hebe and Tyche cabin"

"Four from the Hypnos cabin"

"Eight hunters"

"Finally, five from the Nemesis"

_(If you couldn't tell, I was basically doing random numbers. It all ended up to 100 campers though))_

After I believed I have 100 campers, I snapped my fingers and a black portal appeared on the right side of me. It showed the entrance to Camp Jupiter, the Praetorian Gate.

"Everyone armed with a weapon?" They all nodded. "Let's GO!" I shouted and pointed to the portal. Luke, Beckendorf, and Silena went in first and then the campers I chosen. Lastly, I went in the portal, leaving the remaining campers, and Ethan, Lee, Bianca, and Zoe, to help defend Camp Half-Blood. The scorpion ballista were aimed at us as we came in unannounced and out of nowhere. I was about to storm in there, despite being shot, to speak to Reyna but she came out.

"P-Percy..." She was surprised she saw me. oh right, I haven't visit Camp Jupiter yet. Plus, I was staying in the Chaos cabin when the Romans visited.

"Not now, Reyna. I need to inform you that Erebus is coming here and-"

"MONSTERS!" Cecil, from the Hermes cabin shouted. I looked over. He pointed the herd of monsters heading towards Camp Jupiter. It was an army of monsters. Reminded of the battle in Manhattan. I looked back at Reyna.

"Reyna. Get the Romans and have them prepare for the battle. This is going to be much worse than the fight with Gaea."

She nodded and ran back in. I looked at the sky and it was getting darker. It once was sky blue to the black darkness of night. There wasn't even stars out. I started ordering everyone

"Demeter cabin! Trap the monsters in vines. Athena cabin, make some plans and strategies on how we should defeat them. Hermes cabin, put down traps for them. Hecate cabin, put spells on them to stop them or slow them down. Apollo cabin. Set up a medic area, in case, for injured people. Hypnos cabin, make them sleepy and help slow them down with the Hecate cabin. Hephaestus cabin, forge some weapons and battle armor for us."

Everyone started to do my orders. I walked over to Luke, Beckendorf, and Silena.

"Okay. You guys go help everyone. I'll be looking out for more monsters or, a slight chance of titans, coming. Also beware for large cracks on the ground. We have a huge enemy who is waiting for us." The three of them nodded.

They ran off and I looked at the campers who were fighting. They were slicing the monsters and they immediately turned into dust. Too easy. The army of monsters were immediately defeated. Everyone stopped on what they were doing. Silence filled the air. I had a bad feeling. It was faint but I felt it on my feet. A small earthquake. Dad wouldn't cause this. The earthquake became larger. I looked behind me to see Romans coming out with battle armor and weapons. I immediately told them where to go and they followed. Perks of being praetor. Well, ex-praetor. Very far from us, but almost close to New Rome, a big crack appeared. It opened up. It reminded of something. Tartarus. A titan appeared. He had dark brown, wavy hair, eyes that makes you want to do the most stupid, violent action ever, light tan skin, and a very muscular build. He was very tall, like taller than the Empire State Building, and muscular with a brutal face. He made Ares look weak.

I quickly ran over to the Athena kids. "Okay, who is that?" I pointed to the giant titan. Annabeth spoke up. "That is Menoetius. Son of Iapetus and Clymene. The Titan god of violent anger and rash action. Zeus banished him into Tartarus."

Okay, that makes sense that he came out of Tartarus. He was going to take out his anger on us. The titan looked over to us. "Revenge on Zeus." He voice was deep and low and made the whole ground vibrate. One titan. That's it. No other titan popped up out of the snow like daisies._ (Anyone get the reference? No? Okay.)_ I felt a tug in my gut. I would have this feeling if I was controlling water except I'm not. Another bad thing was going to happen. I can't tell though. Hermes/Mercury campers putting up more traps. Demeter/Ceres cabin creating thorny vines to be able to stop Menoetius when he comes. The Hecate and Hypnos cabins looked like they were mumbling something. Hunters shooting arrows at him. No damage. I was surprised that the Ares/Mars kids are doing anything.

What are we going to do? Menoetius stomped closer, causing mini earthquakes with each step. As he was about 10 feet away from our army, until he stopped. He looked at me and smirked. I was confused. Everyone hesitantly stopped attacking. Thalia stupidly walked up to him. She threw her arms out and shouted.

"COME ON! GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD! STOP STANDING THERE SO WE CAN OBLITERATE YOU!"

I had no idea if that was the most bravest or stupidest action ever. Then again, I did brave/stupid actions. The titan god smirked at Thalia's antics.

"Thalia Grace-" She cringed. She doesn't like going by that. I was starting to be worried about what was going to happen to her. "A poor, young hunter fighting for the gods. You know, you could've joined, I heard, the titans in the last two wars. We could offer you grand power." Looking at Thalia, she mumbled something, but looking at her mouth formation I thought she mouthed the word 'power'. I forgot that was her fatal flaw, wanting power.

Menotius looked at Nico. "Nico Di Angelo. You know what the gods did. Especially Zeus. He killed your mother. He was suppose to kill you two though. You would've been abandoned and been an outcast once they found out you were a son of Hades. A certain friend of yours failed to save your sister. You didn't belong anywhere." I gripped tightly on Riptide. I remembered failing to save Bianca when I promised Nico that I would bring her back alive.

Finally, he looked at all of us. "All of you older demigods, who were crammed in the Hermes cabin, who were unclaimed at the time." Now I am wondering, when and how did he get this information. "You were wondering who was your god parent. They didn't bother to claim you. They didn't care. You shouldn't fight for the gods if they weren't going to care for you anyway."

That was the final straw. I quickly ran over to him at the speed of light. He shouldn't have said those things. Using Thalia's fatal flaw. Reminding Nico of the past. Also reminding every camper that was unclaimed, saying the gods didn't love them, until the Battle of Manhattan was over. I was attacking with all my might with Riptide. I wanted to call Blackjack but he was too far away. I don't know what I was thinking but I was stabbing his feet and shins. I finally realized I could teleport up to him but sadly the teleportation failed. I teleported up in the air and was about where his waist was but I was far from him that I was in his kicking range. He shoot his leg up and kicked me, making me land on the roof of the entrance of Camp Jupiter. I was surprised the blow didn't kill me but it hurt like Hades.

I jumped down but the fall made me crumpled to the ground. I may have special, extra powers, but I am not invincible. If I took a dip in the Styx again. My legs hurt so bad. No scratch that, I was hurt everywhere. The Apollo kids came over to me and put me on one of the beds. They started to inspect me. Annabeth ran over to me.

"Were you stupid seaweed brain!? He was baiting you. He is the titan god of rash action. He made you do a stupid action!" I didn't realize because I was too busy thinking of others. "It was also worse because he was using your fatal flaw against you!" The Apollo kids were done inspecting and started to bandage me and giving me nectar and ambrosia. I chuckled as I took the nectar. "Sorry for disappointing you. Now, what is our plan to defeat him?" Annabeth looked around. She finally looked at Jason.

"Jason! Fly up to him and distract him. On my signal, taunt and make him follow you to the Field of Mars." Jason did a mocking salute. "Yes Ma'am!" Jason flew up to the violent titan god's face. Jason shouted at him "You can't get me, you can't get me!" He teased. The titan grunted. "Oh yeah!" He tried to grab Jason but he quickly move to the side. Jason grinned sheepishly. "Oops. Not quick enough."

Annabeth pointed to the empty field. "QUICK! Set up traps at the field! Demeter and Ceres children, set up thorny vines around the perimeter but make sure we can get in. Hermes and Mercury, help the Demeter and Ceres children by putting traps in the vines. In case he steps on the vines, the trap will also activate, since it's hidden." The Demeter/Ceres and Hermes/Mercury kids ran to the field and got to work. They made thorny vines and landmines.

Annabeth ordered other campers on where their positions are. It amazed me how Annabeth grown as leader too ever since i was gone. I snapped out of my thoughts as she looked at me. "Percy. Can you walk?" I chuckled. "Are you forgetting that I have powers?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Gods. You are still annoying even after fifteen years." It was meant to be an insult but I saw her did a small smile. I slowly got up from the bed but I kinda struggled trying to stand. The Apollo kids helped me slowly and I was able to stand but my legs still hurt. "Apollo kids. Set up a healing site over at the field." They nodded and packed their medical supplies. They looked over at the titan to make sure they were not spotted while Jason was distracting him. Annabeth grabbed my arm. "Come on. Teleport us. You're injured and I'm not leaving you." A small smile formed and I teleported us to the Field of Mars.

Annabeth screamed, hoping Jason heard her. "JASON! NOW!" Jason must've have heard it and looked at Annabeth. "GOT IT!" He turned back to the monster. I couldn't hear what he was saying but he due to Menoetius's face reaction, he was pissed so Jason must've made some nice insults. Menoetius tried to catch him with his hands but Jason was quicker. He looked behind him and backed up, closer to us. "COME ON! You can't catch me! You're just a CHICKEN!" Oh, that will get him. He roared and, even from the long distance, he might've popped my eardrums. Jason backed like he was a truck, making Menoetius follow him with anger. Luckily, the titan didn't realize he was about to stomp of the thorny vines. He did and he was screaming in agony. Also didn't realize that he stepped on a landmine. As he stepped on the vines and landmine, there was a big explosion underneath his foot which made him flip over, like one of those flip over toy dogs, while he was screaming in pain.

"NOW!" Annabeth yelled. The Demeter and Ceres made the vines opened making a pathway for us to exit. Gods that's helpful. They all charged at the titan. Luckily he was flat on his back. The Ares and Mars kids were the first ones there and kept stabbing. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU PUNK!" Clarisse yelled. Not even a second and I saw pool full of golden ichor flooding from the titan. He then vanished into regular monster dust. Usually this would be time to celebrate but demigods know it's never time to celebrate especially when you defeat a titan.

There was huge crack forming from the ground. Instead of small earthquake like before, it was huger than the large earthquake that destroyed San Francisco. Around me, Camp Jupiter started to collapse. Even New Rome. I could hear the people's screams and shouts and they ran out of their houses while it was starting to collapse. Gaea was our biggest threat. Our enemy right now is bigger than was coming out from the large crack.

He was standing at immense height, his purple glistening flesh rippling with muscle. His fingers are tipped with razor-sharp black talons. However, his most terrifying and distinguishing feature is his face. Wearing black Stygian Iron boots are each the size of a coffin, and his hands are as large as crane scoops. His breastplate has faces of Gorgons, monsters, Cyclopes and dragons all pressing against his armor as if trying to escape. Worst of all, in place of a normal face is a swirling whirlpool and inward spiral of darkness. He was so massive, and radiates such pure malevolence, that I wanted to crawl away and hide as soon as I see him. He laughed. His laugh sounds like a mountain cracking in half. He was marveled by his human form. He spread his arms out. "Thank you brother!" he shouted. His voice sounds like it is being drawn back inward rather than outward. Tartarus.

"BACK AWAY FROM HIM!" Annabeth yelled. I remember when the both was tried to fight him. Bob and Damasen sacrificed themselves for us. It was like a force that pulls us closer to him, like a whirlpool. "We can't fight him to close. You will get suck into his face and he will eventually take your life essence. Thalia! Try to attack him with your arrows." Thalia took out an arrow from her quiver and aimed at Tartarus's breastplate. It hit the breastplate but it bounced off him right away. Not even a dent and Tartarus was still marveled by his physical form. Thalia shook her head. "No good." Makes me wonder, how can we defeat him?

As I thought of that, I felt the wind took me away. My eyes were shut closed and I couldn't open them. After I felt the wind was gone, I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. Pitch black. It was just pitch black. Nothing at all. "Welcome Percy." I knew that annoying voice from anywhere. I turned around and saw Erebus in his 'demigod' form. "Erebus" I growled. He smirked. He stretched his arms out. "Welcome. Make yourself at home." He snapped his fingers and a black, cloudy couch appears and also a two large, flat-screen TVs. Erebus sat down on the couch and looked at the TVs. The right screen showed Camp Half-Blood with many injured campers in the infirmary as long with many campers fighting monsters. The left screen showed the battle in Camp Jupiter looking at Tartarus, not knowing what to do. I think they didn't even notice I was gone.

"Home!?" I yelled angrily at him. "Are you SERIOUS!? YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" He chuckled. "Oh the past is in the past. Listen, I have a deal." I raised my eyebrow. "Why would I accept a deal from you." "Listen." His eyes turned darker and his voice was deeper. It was calm but it sounded deadly. "You will hear my deal." Imagine Kronos's voice and then deepen it. "Fine." He smiled. "Good." His voice was back to normal.

"The reason why my brother is not attacking is because I was telling him what to do. If I sent him out to the physical world in his physical form, he would do everything I say. Luckily, his ego is big enough that he would keep admiring his physical form and not attacking. Here is my deal. Remember when I told you at Camp Half-Blood that we would have a final duel?" I nodded slowly. I thought I know what was going to happen. "Exactly. A sword dual. Me and you. I heard you were the best swordsman in 300 years. The time I had that sword fight with you, I was still pretty weak and not ready. If you win, I would sent Tartarus back as a pit and this whole thing would be over." That sounds good to me. "But if I win, Tartaras and I will destroy everything you love. Everyone's souls will be perished, even the gods, by Tartarus. Darkness will forever rule the earth."

Erebus reached his hand out and a celestial bronze sword, with a tint or darkness, appeared. "Do you accept Percy?" I took out Riptide and uncapped it.

"Yes."

* * *

_**OH GODS! IT'S HERE! AFTER A MONTH! I'M SORRY! I'M A TERRIBLE WRITER! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! IT WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! SORRY THAT IT MIGHT BE RUSHED! OH GODS. TIME FOR THE REVIEWS!:**_

_**Reviews:**_

**Divergent Demigod Shadowhunter**

_Update please! This is so amazing! I love this story so much but WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFFHANGER?!_

Because I did and I still left it on a cliffhanger.

**PoseidonsGirl**

_I love ur book. Please update soon!_

Thank you and this is an update

**The death golem**

_Continue_

_Some gu_

_I LAV THIS G8 B8 TO MAKE US R8 8/8_

THANK YOU!

**guest55555**

_hey i really hope u update soon n it's a really cool story i hope u don give up on it like sum authors do on theirs n i don blame dem if dat is wat u think my sentence meant i no dey run out of ideas n shit but i think u shld plan ur story before writing it n den just take time 2 put it in2 chapters n phrase it n stuff soooo yah just keep going k?_

I did make an outline of it. It's just that this chapter made me struggle the most. Thank you for your support ^^

**hamadabrosrule**

_I'm pretty sure Austin is Erebus. Clues:_  
_Dark eyes (erebus is primordial of darkness, no?)_  
_Austin DARKNESS (didn't he describe himself in his egoistical way?)_  
_Maybe he's jealous of percy because he fears that his power exceeds that of a primordial. So he set foot on earth and did everything he could to steal his spotlight. The gods and Annabeth had no idea that they were controlled and felt no evidence of themselves betraying Percy. Meaning, he manipulated them into thinking that Austin/Erebus is way better than Percy. (But he's not)_

_More clues to provide:_  
_Austin hates leo because he killled his sister. In BoO, Leo killed Gaia by almost giving up his life. Gaia is Erebus' sister and that could meanthat Austin is possibly Erebus._

_Poseidon never knew who was the woman he concieved with to create Austin. He never knew the little details about him so that means he never fathered Austin and that Austin could be Erebos._

_At the last part of the chapter, the skies darkened and the tension went lower and Austin's eyes got darker than usual. That could be your typical "Primordial of Darkness" look._

_The reason why the camper got poisoned was because probably since nobody worshipped Austin anymore, he poisoned him to get back at him. It could be Erebus because Austin does all the bad stuff and darkness represents evil._

_Makes sense?_

Yeah makes sense. Not denying anymore, yes obviously Austin is Erebus. The reason are correct but the poison reason is actually kind of wrong.

**SadieStone**

_I have to say this is an amazing story._  
_I have a little advice though:_  
_The pacing is great, but try and add a little more detail. Just a little. And when you almost change topics, such as "I was so confused. I was trying to not get flying food in my face while thinking what is happening" instead of just continuing with "Austin slowly walked up, instead, go to a new line. It shows there's been a turn in the subject._  
_Also, when doing thoughts, either put it in italics, or put Quotation marks or something around it, signifying that is something that is being thought or said._

Again, this is an amazing story and I CANNOT WAIT until the next chapter!

Thanks and I am trying to put more detail as I am trying to improve as a writer. Other than that, thank you for the support ^^

**AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon**

_Okay, I have finished reading all available chapters, I may crawl out of bed now. Also, why! Why! Would you pull a cliff hanger! You're as bad as Rick. Thirdly, good prophecy._

WHAT! You think I am bad as Rick!? Nahhhh. Also thanks ^^

**Guest**

_OMGS I LOVE YOUR STORY SO MUCH PLEASE UPDATE SOON AND... Thanks so much for commenting on my story since I only get few comments so again thanks_

No problem ^^ Which story is it?

**Helena Ethan**

_I like what you write! I know it's only my opinion but still! People have no right to criticize you! Btw, how old are you?_

Thank you for the support ^^. It's okay if people criticize me. Criticism helps me improve as a writer. By the way, why do you want to know my age? That's just creepy. I will tell you I'm not 18.

**annabethgrace6**

_Love the prophecy!_  
_The chapter was so fascinating!_  
_I just loved it!_  
_Oh! And the cliffhanger_  
_Was awesome!_  
_I'm so excited for the next chapter!_  
_I hope you update soon._

_Oh, and_  
_Sorry! I was really busy,_  
_That I didn't have enough time to_  
_Help with the prophecy._  
_But at least I tried to help._

Thank you so much for the support. it's okay if you didn't have time to help with the prophecy. If you were busy, I understand.

**Rin35**

_sorta creepy.. but le'me tell you something. no offense. I repeat. NO OFFENSE! your story is still to damn short._

It's dam not damn and it's okay. I don't know why i make them short. It feels that it's lng but it's not.

**ForTheLolz123**

Is everyone extremely náive?! I mean, it's pretty obvious that Austin is Erebus. Buuuut it could take a plot twist and NOT be Austin, but it's probably Austin.

Yeah it's Austin. I made everyone extremely náive cause i wanted to.

**Soildercrafter1**

_Lol sorry that I didnt get to help with the prophecy, but I have to say it turned out great! All I ask is to write the bad Haiku for Apollo, (read in scary voice) and I WONT murder you... WITH A SPOOOOOOON_

Here is your haiku:

Apollo is weird

He is not awesome at all

Hope you enjoy this

**Hercule**

booooooooo! I didn't like this chapter. It was good until that FRIGGEN CLIFFHAnger! Keep it up. I will be in Tartarus if anyone needs me

I was like 'why didn't you like this?' until I read that you didn't like the cliffhanger, then I laughed. Thank for the support and did you find the Hermes shrine in Tartarus?

**Guest**

_Wow what did he just say!?_

He said 'It's time'

**Guest**

_Best story every by the way good proferse_  
_Im always check ing the website for ur updates_  
_Keep up the good work_  
_:-)_

Thank you ^^ and I bet there is other better writers than me. Again thank you for the support.

**kittehx1**

_You... rhymed. I bow down to you, master.._

XD No I bowed down to you for taking your time to review on this weird story

**Loveyapansycakes**

_Nooo! A cliffhanger!_

_I've always had a hunch Austin was the bad guy!_

_Amazing story, keep up the great work! :)_

Thank you for the support ^^

**Crystal 'Chris' Clyminstin**

_I am sending u to Hades rot in tartures_

_Update_

_-Chris_

Sorry Chris Rodriguez ((You said Chris so I had too)) but it you send me to Hades and told me to rot in Tartarus, then I can't update. :-)


	20. Swordfight

**Note: This chapter is, unfortunately, short. It was hard to write a sword fight for me and the reason it is short is because...well, you guys will figure it out! Again, sorry for the delay, and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**Third Person:**_

Erebus and Percy were holding their weapons. Erebus raised his arm to strike first until he cringed and slowly lowered his arm. "I'll be back," he said. He disappeared into a black mist leaving Percy confused. Erebus teleport to a dark room, filled with nothing and absolute darkness. He dropped his sword and crumpled to the floor and yelled, "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WIN!" He grabbed his own hair and screamed.

_You will lose son. I will continue to control you. I am more powerful than you._

"NO! I WILL WIN AGAINST PERCY! YOU WILL NOT WIN!"

_Not if I distract you. I gave Percy and his friends almost all of my power to destroy you. You will not foil my plans AGAIN!_

"I WILL! I'M NOT GOING TO BE FOOLED BY YOU AGAIN!"

_YOU WILL LOSE EREBUS! I will have your powers then I can take the rest of my powers that was stolen from me._

"YOU WERE A BAD RULER! YOU TRICKED THEM! YOU HURT AND KILLED MANY PEOPLE! I thought you changed your ways, clearly you DIDN'T!"

_SHUT UP AND FIGHT PERCY! You better lose._

"I will convince him to let me win!"

_Too bad. He trusts me. He doesn't trust you anymore ever since all the pain you did to him._

"BECAUSE YOU MADE ME! I DIDN'T WANT HIM TO BECOME YOUR COMMANDER! I NEVER EVER WANTED TO DO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

_You agreed. You sent all those monsters the Camp Half-Blood and Menoetius to Camp Jupiter. You made Tartarus rise._

"NO! YOU DID! YOU TURNED MY OWN POWERS AGAINST ME!"

_Go fight Percy. You did make a deal._

Erebus's eyes widened. He stood up, picked up his sword, and took a deep breath. "I did make a deal. I'm going to fight Percy and I'm going to win."

He teleported back to Percy. Erebus didn't know how long he was gone but when he came back, Percy was standing and looking at the TVs. As he entered the room, Erebus crumpled to the ground once again. Feeling his own energy and power drifting away from him. Still holding on the sword, he stood up and looked at Percy.

Percy felt his presence and looked over to him. His eyes widened at Erebus as he came back. Erebus looked like a Nico Di Angelo, only paler and darker. Erebus felt like he's dead even though he can't die._ The only mistake is you wanted to have all your powers fully charged, but it's slowly drifting to me. You're going to lose and I'm going to win_. He grunted. Percy thought it was towards to him so he gripped tighter on Riptide.

"Are you ready? We made a deal."

Percy said. Erebus bit his lower lip. _There's no way. He's powerful, stronger, and my power is draining away from me. There's no way I can win. He has to let me win, but there's no way he would. He trusts father, not me, especially everything I had done to him. I need do something to make him know, or have an idea, of the truth._ Erebus looks around the dark room. _Of course there is nothing, I just made a couch and two TVs appear. Wait, that's it._ "Hold on" Erebus lowers his sword and signaled his hand as 'stop'. Percy hesitantly lowered his sword. "What?" he spat angrily. His sea-green eyes glared at him, startling him, it made him step back a bit.

Erebus dropped his sword on the floor. Percy looked confused.

"Are you giving up on the deal?" Erebus shook his head. "No. I never said that we could start. Drop your sword." Percy scoffed. "How can I even trust you?" "I dropped mine. Drop yours. I want to talk first." "The deal!" Percy hissed at him. Erebus closed his eyes, sighed, and reopened them.

"We will get to the dual, but first I want to talk to you." Percy huffed and dropped his sword. He was hesitant whether to trust Erebus now but he went with his instincts and decided to let him talk. Erebus gestured him to the black couch. "Sit." Percy's hands were formed into fists and went to sit on the right end of the couch. Erebus walked over and sat at the left side of the couch.

"Now. Tell me the first thing you think of when you hear the word 'villains'."

"Someone evil. Destroying the world. Turning hope to despair." Percy has no idea what Erebus was going through. He just stared at the TV as Camp Jupiter were trying to find a way to attack Tartarus while Camp Half-Blood were being mobbed by monsters.

"Do you trust some villains?"

Percy was about to say 'maybe' but he answered, "No". Erebus snapped his fingers and the TV changed into events.

"Luke and Ethan. Your fellow comrades in the Chaos army. They were villains."

_Don't give him ideas._ On the left screen, it showed Ethan talking to Percy and Annabeth in the Labyrinth after the battle with Antaeus. On the right, it showed countless encounters with Percy and Luke, talking an fighting. _You will lose. His loyalties lies with me. You can't change that._ Well I can, he thought.

"They were villains. You trust them. Ethan-" Erebus snapped his fingers. it showed Ethan sacrificing himself at the last minute to help Percy. "-he sacrificed his life for you. You spared him in the Labyrinth. That means you trust him. You trusted him to make the right choice and he did. On the other hand," Erebus snapped his fingers once again. The right TV showed Percy giving the knife to Luke. "You trusted to give Luke the knife. You trusted to make him the right decision and he did, by sacrificing himself to save Olympus."

Percy looked at the old memories."What does I have to do with anything?" Erebus swiped his hand in the air and the two TVs turned off.

"It means that 'villains' can make the right choice. They just made a lot of wrongs in the beginning. You have heard the expression 'two wrongs made a right'?" Percy nodded. "Also, that a friend can be a foe. You knew Silena, another comrade of yours, was a spy. A friend, who you trusted, is the enemy. It happened once or twice. It could happen now."

Erebus bit his lower lip waiting for Percy's response. He got nothing so we walked over to his sword and picked at up. He picked up Riptide, still in sword form, with his other hand and gave it to Percy. Percy looked at him and took the sword from his hand. Percy stood up and face him.

"Before we start. Think about where your loyalties lies." He won't fall for it. "Think about who you actually trust. This sword fight will determine the world. I know you are smart Percy. I gave you all the small, important pieces. You just need to figure out the whole puzzle. This is a fair sword fight so no powers." Erebus raised his sword.

"Let's begin."

Erebus was the first to strike. Percy blocked it. They both decided to strike at the same time causing their swords to be locked._ You better not win._ Erebus winced and accidentally got distracted. Percy pushed him back against the right TV. _I will win. No matter how long this takes. He will know the truth._ He attempted to stab him but Erebus ducked and Riptide went through the TV screen and it cracked. _He's loyal to me-_another wince from Erebus_._ _Stop being in my head. I'm not fighting you. But you are, you are fighting my top commander._ Erebus crawled out of Percy's range and stood up.

"Seriously? Don't damage the TVs."

Percy pulled his sword out and attempts to strike but failed. Unfortunately for Erebus, Percy kicked him on the couch and it knocked him, and the couch, over. Percy came over to the knocked over couch and tried to strike but Erebus blocked it. He rolled off the couch and stood up. Percy didn't come charging at him right away. _Don't win. I don't want you to ruin everything again. It took centuries for revenge. I found that chance._ Erebus winced, once again, but it didn't go unnoticed for Percy. He almost lowered his sword but he kept going. _Revenge never help anyone, it won't help you either_. He started to charge at Erebus but he side-stepped but accidentally fell to the side. _Fail. Percy hates you. You took everything from him_.

Percy tried to strike again but it was blocked. _He hates me because of you._ Erebus quickly tried to stand up but failing and ended him falling again. He's still on the ground and his back was against the wall. He tried one more time to stand up and finally succeeded. Suddenly, Percy slashed one more time but, luckily, Erebus was able to block it and he moved backwards to get out of Percy's range. _I'm going to try something. I going to hope it works._ _You better not_. He was starting to have a headache. He gripped harder on his sword and put his free hand on his forehead.

Percy bit his bottom lip to not say something but he said it anyways.

"Are you okay?" Erebus grunted and nodded. "I'm fine."

Erebus charged at Percy this time and he blocked it. One more swipe from Percy and Erebus countered it. He stepped forward and tried to do a stab but it was easily deflected. Erebus saw the look on Percy's face. hurt and betrayal. The same face he saw 15 years ago. _Did he get the message? Does he know now? __No! He must not! Don't do it Erebus! _Percy's attacks started to be sloppy and not as aggressive. Erebus's energy was starting fade in every move he was starting to make. _I have to do this._ Erebus's blade hit the base of Percy's sword. Erebus closed his eyes, hoping it would work, and twisted, putting all of his leftover energy and his weight into the downward thrust. Clang! Erebus heard a huge bang in his head, like someone angrily hitting a desk. _NO!_ Erebus slowly opened his eyes wide open to see what happened. Riptide was on the floor while Erebus's sword was faced at Percy's neck.

Erebus has won.

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Guest**

_OMG. I CANT! THAT WAS AWESOME! And DONT YOU DARE EVER CALL YOURSELF A BAD WRITER! I am SO looking forward to the next chapter, P.S. say this ten times fast, Who Du Da Voodoo Dude_

Thank you so much for supporting this and I hoped you like this. I tried to say that, I failed after the first try.

**awal216**

_UUUUPDAAAATE!PLEEEEASE! Story's great, a little rushed, but great! Hope to see more soon! XD_

WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS!

**alonewithaviolin**

_I'm not sighed in and I Have A question. WHY DO YoU PUT IN SO MANY CLIFF Hangars?_

BECAUSE I DO!

**Loveyapansycakes**

_AHHHHHHHH Oh my gosh! This chapter is AMAZING cant wait to see what happens to Percy, does he win? I hope so! Please update soon :)_

Well you read the results...

**Guest**

_Amazing! Oh my gods, you have to finish this story! 1000/10_

IT WILL BE FINISHED!

**Soildercrafter1**

_Great update :D_  
_Definitely one of the longest ones lol_  
_And here is Apollo pleading for his life_

_Please dont kill me_  
_I drive the sun around_  
_I am awesome_

Here is my reply to him:

I agree what Artemis said, you are a big, fiery ball of gas

**Libb23**

_Hi!_  
_You're writing skills are getting WAY better. In the other chapters you're grammar was really bad and I couldn't really tell what was happening. There's still a little bit of it in this chapter though and one more thing. This chapter was REALLY boring, so please try to make it more interesting. Other than that, this story is really creative and based on your responses to reviews, you seem like a sweet person._

_Hope this Helped!_

_\- Libb23_

Thank you ^^

Sorry for the last chapter was boring. There's always going to be one boring chapter in a book right?

**candycrum**

_Omg i hope he wins_

well...

**Princess of Fandom**

_I am Not that fool Roderigiez_  
_I am CC Daighter of Hermes and Sadley you logic cannot be defeated how bout I throw u in tartures with a Computer?_  
_-CC_

Well Tartarus is mean! HE CUTS OFF THE INTERNET CONNECTION AND I FORGET TO SAVE!

**Wade98**

_It would be a serious twist if Percy actually lost._

uhhhhhhhhh...


	21. Explanations

_**Percy's POV:**_

_ Villains can make the right choice. They just make a lot of wrongs in the beginning._

_ A friend, who you trusted, is the enemy. It happened once or twice. It could happen now._

_ Think about where your loyalties lie._

_ Think about who you actually trust._

He gave me all the small, important pieces. I figured out the whole puzzle, I let Erebus win. Pathetic, I know, but I understood. His sword was pointed to my neck. His eyes were wide with surprise. He lowered his sword and looked at me, shocked.

"I-I-I won..."

He turned his head 90 degrees to his right and looked at the TVs. He snapped his fingers and one of the TVs turned on. The other ones were, unfortunately, damaged by me since I accidentally stabbed the screens during our fight. The TV showed Camp Jupiter getting closer to Tartarus.

"Sorry brother. Your going back into the pit." He said almost sadly.

Under Tartarus was a little crack that turned larger. He turned his head to me, "Don't worry Percy, your friends aren't going into Tartarus. Just watch." He pointed his finger at the TV and I walked closer to it. The crack slowly began to open wider and started sucking Tartarus into it like a vacuum. "NO! NOOOOOO!" I heard him yelling. The crack got even larger as he was being dragged in. It got dangerously close to everyone but it stopped after being almost inches away. I sighed in relief that Tartarus was sucked in but there was still things I didn't understand. I turned to Erebus expectantly.

"I trust you Erebus, but please can you answer my questions?"

He nodded. "First, I need to change." Before my eyes, he changed into a man who looked 30 years old instead of 16 or 17 he had been before. He still had the raven black hair color, but it was combed instead of messy, and had his dark, black eyes too. Instead of a dark jacket, shirt, and a regular pair of jeans, he was changed into a business suit. "I am more used to Austin." I randomly said out loud. He chuckled and sat on the couch. "Now. Ask your questions." He voice was alot more deeper as if he gone through puberty a second time. Again, I was more used to Austin instead of this man who reminded me of Paul. Oh yeah, maybe after this I should visit mom and Paul. Wait, I'm still here, darn ADHD.

I sat next to him and took a deep breath. "Why did you do this?" He sighed sadly, knowing this question was going to come. "My father, Chaos, saw you. He knew how powerful you are. He wanted to use you like a pawn. He knew how to take advantage of your fatal flaw. That's where I came along. He knew people think darkness is a bad thing. Same thing like death. I rejected his offer to get you. Later on, after the Giant war, he took control of my own powers. I always forget that he's the strongest because he created everything. Out of all his children, I was the most powerful one. He was able to control me, make me his puppet. Next question?"

"Why did he want to do this?"

(THIS PART IS MADE UP OKAY!?) "Many years ago when the primordials were all made, we stole power from my father. I was the only one who didn't because I was already strong. I control the darkness, something that is everywhere even in the day. After the daytime, I came out and made it nighttime being stronger in my domain. My father was angry, most of his power was stolen. He thought of revenge and wanted to get his powers back so he could just make everything the way it was the first time, Chaos and nothing."

"Why was this sword fight really important?"

"Since you are Chaos's commander, he expects you to win. He gave a portion of his powers to you. You are representing him by the ancient laws. If you won, being his champion, he could take my powers, get all of my siblings' powers, and destroy everything. If I won then I can take control of my own powers and subconscious without hearing my father in my mind. We didn't swear this deal on the River Styx. I was worried you might but you didn't."

"What happens to me and the rest of my friends who were in the army?"Percy asked a bit fearful for his friends.

Erebus curled his lip. "Well first do you feel a bit weaker? Do you feel like the powers Chaos gave you were taken away?"

I shook my head. "N-no."I said a bit uncertain. Erebus stood up from the couch, walked to the corner of the room, and looked at me. "Try teleporting to me from the couch." I concentrated on teleporting to him. Nothing. "Try making a portal that could take you to Camp Jupiter." I concentrated but no portal showed up. He walked over to the couch and sat down again.

((Prepare for sad words))

"He has taken them away. As for your friends...they're dead." "WHAT!" I said as I stood up in shock. "They were already dead. You can't bring back the dead. Beckendorf, Silena, Ethan, and Lee are in Elysium right now. They probably already forgot that they were in Chaos's army, Zoe is back in the stars, and Luke and Bianca are back in their, how you say, rebirth bodies." "Oh." I should've figured that out even if it was sad for me. Erebus stood up and looked at me.

"Now I have a question for you. How did you figure it out?" He crossed his arms and stared at me expectantly for an answer. I gulped and responded. "When you reminded me of those old memories, I was thinking Chaos and you. Chaos was kinda of Silena, they acted like they were good but they were on the bad side. The only difference is Silena was trying to make things right. Chaos was using me for power. You were like... Luke. Controlled, you were controlled by your father, Luke was controlled by Kronos. Both were controlled by the wrong side." Erebus nodded his head in approval at my answer.

"I have one last question."I said suddenly. He looked at me curiously. "Is it over?" Erebus snapped his fingers and a portal appeared, showing Camp Jupiter. "Let's go and..." He looked up and down at me. "Lose the hoodie. The style and color shows loyalty to Chaos." I nodded and took off the hoodie. Underneath I just had a normal light blue t-shirt. He nodded. "Let's go." He walked through first and then I walked through.

We arrived on the other side at Camp Jupiter and when I look behind me, the portal had already disappeared. The demigods saw me and ran over to me. Annabeth was the first to hug me. "PERCY!" Then she quickly backed off like it was a mistake. "Sorry. Percy! Luke, Beckendorf, and Silena are gone and..." she trailed off as she looked at Erebus who was standing next to me. "Who is this?"I put my hand on his shoulder but then I thought it might be disrespectful to touch a primordial. I looked at him with a 'is this okay?' look. He nodded and look at the demigods. I took a deep breath and told them. "This is my kinda new frieeend?" I stretched the 'end' part because I was not sure and added a "Kinda" for good he nodded and smiled anyways. I pat his shoulder a few times and did a small nervous smile. "This is my new friend. Erebus."

Everyone practically freaked and most asked 'what's wrong with you'. I didn't hear any other insults because I could mostly only hear Annabeth and it's not only because she was closest to me. "PERCY! YOU SEAWEED BRAIN! WHY DO YOU TRUST HIM!? HE'S THE BAD GUY! HE BROUGHT MENOITIOS AND TARTARUS! HE POISONED SOME OF THE CAMPERS IN CAMP HALF-BLOOD! WHY DO YOU-" "QUIET!" I yelled at loud as I can. Some backed up a bit because they were startled. Annabeth bit her bottom lip, wondering what I was about to say next. I sighed and looked at Erebus.

"The terrible things that happened was my father. Chaos." Some people gasped because they believed Chaos was a good guy. "He used Percy and I as a pawn. Menoitios and Tartarus were because of him. He controlled and used me to get Percy and have him be loyal to him. It worked until now. The poisoned campers were his fault. Darkness was my power and he used it to make me look even more evil. The older Camp Half-Blood campers, do you remember Luke? He was evil until he sacrificed himself at the end. Villains can make the right choice, they just made a lot of wrongs in the beginning."

Some were still in shock that Chaos was the bad guy the whole time, but some nodded in understanding. "Is it over?!" Someone shouted in the back of the crowd.  
Erebus was about to speak when a portal appeared to the right of all of us and a figure came out. "It's far from over."a deep voice replied to him. I bit my bottom lip knowing who it was.  
(Can anyone guess? :D. If it's Chaos, you are right)

"How dare you Erebus? Because of your actions, you are getting everyone involved into this now." Chaos said almost like he was scolding a child. Erebus growled back to his father. "Everyone was already involved. You used them, hurt them, all just to get Percy on your side."  
"And it worked until now." Chaos retorted. He looked among the demigods. "You shall have the fight of your lives. This war isn't over yet. You against my army." He chuckled like a WWE coach scheduling a match. "Let's see who lives." He turned around but he didn't go straight into the portal. Instead he turned his head. "Brace yourself. I'll be waiting." He turned his head to the portal and walked but didn't close it. Everyone was silent until Annabeth broke it. "Come on. We need to prepare. Let's go back to Camp Half-Blood and warn them."

* * *

_**Reviews:**_

**Demigod100**

_I think that u should not revile any true identides cause it just spoils it! I like the suspense of mystery! No more real names please!_

Well...sorry?

**Wisegirlismyseaweedbrain**

_Oh my God! You updated YAY! I never doubted you forgot this story. Its a great chapter but whh did you kill Percy! :'( update soon please_

I did not kill Percy. Percy just lost the sword fight. That's it

**Wade98**

_Did I just predict the future? Awesome, I'm an Oracle! Wait, can a guy be an Oracle? Also, my mind is blown. Chaos is actually bad? Please explain in the next chapter._

Well I hope this chapter explained stuff.

**Princess of Fandom**

_Oh wow Just update_

I did

**Gingerpetals**

_Oh my gods! No you can't leave it like this! UPDATE!UPDATE! UPDATE!_

I did leave it like that. I UPDATED!

**Azeka11121**

_Anyone else think it's funny Annabethgrace said yay percabeth_

Well who doesn't like answer Percabeth? (some people but I don't judge)

**Soildercrafter1**

_Lol that was a fun chapter also I wanted to tell you this here, I am going to try and work on my story so I can become your Beta editor! :D ITLL BE AWESOME_

YES!

**bearah cubecars**

_Eeee soo good! I was Sooo not expecting that!_

I don't think anyone expects it. It's suppose to be a major plot twist.


	22. One Trip to the Underworld

**AN UPDATE! WOO! Finally. Thebigtrolls helped me with inspiration. Thank you so much for waiting for this chapter. On with the story.**

* * *

Percy's POV:

"Come on. We need to prepare. Let's go back to Camp Half-Blood and warn them." Erebus nodded to Annabeth's idea and made a portal to Camp Half-Blood appear. The Greek demigods went into the portal. Annabeth was about to be the last one to go in but I grabbed her arm. "Annabeth." I said looking at her face. "Yeah Percy?" She turned her head and looked at me. "I'll be back. I need to talk to someone for a bit. Tell the rest of Camp Half-Blood what happened." She nodded, understanding, and went into the portal. Erebus walked up to me. "Who do you need to talk to?" "My Roman friend." He nodded. "I'll be waiting." I nodded and he walked back to the portal, standing next to it. I took a deep breath as I walked over to Reyna who was about to enter Camp Jupiter.

"Reyna!" I shouted. She looked my way. The others looked at her and she signaled them to go in. She walked over to me with a stern face but I could tell she was glad to see me. "Percy Jackson. Why did you leave us?" I sighed in disappointment. "I'm sorry. Let's say things didn't go well in Camp Half-Blood." She nodded. "I've heard. Where is Austin?" I looked over to Erebus, who was at the portal, and Reyna looked at him too.

"Austin was Erebus but he was tricked. He's not evil. " I turned my head and looked at her as she did the same. "What about the other things he did? Getting rid of you? Poisoning your campers?" I shook my head. "Chaos. He acted like he was the good guy but he was just manipulating me and Erebus." "And what do you want me to do?" I looked at the Field of Mars and was looking at the portal Chaos left. "Have everyone train harder. We are going up against the creator of everything. He will have soldiers that are more powerful than all of us combine. We need the strength of every last person." Reyna nodded.

"Also, if things were bad in Camp Half-Blood, why didn't come to Camp Jupiter?" I shook my head. "After I left Camp Half-Blood, Chaos came for me right away. I would've come to Camp Jupiter but then they would've found me easily. I wanted to run away. I'm sorry. Anyways, how is Frank and Hazel?" "Frank is doing well. He takes being a praetor seriously but he can be fun when he wants to. Hazel is just wonderful. During my breaks, we just talk and sometimes eat." I smiled and nodded, thinking up my other Roman friends. I looked over to the portal and I figured I should leave. "Tell them I said hi." She nodded. "I will." I started to slowly walk to the portal. I looked back and still saw Reyna there. I waved and she waved back. Then I jogged over to Erebus. "You ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. I was about to go in but I looked back to see Reyna going back into Camp Jupiter. I turned my head forward and entered the portal.

I got out and entered Camp Half-Blood. Erebus came out behind me then closed the portal. Then I realized were in front of the Big House. A lot of demigods looking at us, waiting for me to give orders. "Everybody" I stated. "We need to become stronger. A LOT stronger. We will go up against the most powerful army we will ever face. I've met them all and one can defeat sixteen of you guys alone. No matter how strong you are, become stronger. Push your limits!" Right now I sound like a gym coach and I'm giving pointers to beat the opposing team. Which we kind of are. "We need everyone's participation. NO BACKING OUT! That includes you Aphrodite cabin," A couple of groans can be heard from them. "We need strategies, powerful weapons and armor, and super strong demigods. Now...WHO'S WITH ME?!" I yelled with passion. "YEAH!" was the reply I got. We need to win. I need to be a leader for everybody. "GO! Train, build, plan, WHATEVER! LET'S GO!" Everybody started to run to different places. Some are going to the arena, Athena cabin, or Hephaestus cabin.

Erebus walked up behind me and I looked at him. "Sooo... what now?" I asked. I haven't thought about this part after my speech. He put his hands behind his back. "Let's walk and talk Percy." I nodded since I don't want to disagree with a primordial. We were walking around the cabins and there was just silence between us. Should I say something or no? Then I mumbled something that has been in my mind.

"I want them back." Erebus looked at me with confusion. "Want who back?" I scratched the back of neck, somehow I feel embarrassed for saying this. "My friends. The ones who were in the Chaos army. The ones who have been supporting me for fifteen years." Erebus nodded. "Well...you can't get all of them back." I looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean I can't get _all_ of them back?" "You can't have all seven of those back. You can probably still have those who are in Elysium though." It seemed like an awesome idea but I remembered one thing. "What about my uncle?" Erebus smiled slyly, as if he had a plan. "Why don't we ask him?" I was about to respond until I felt a gust of wind passed me.

I was in new place. A familiar place. Behind me, I saw a woman who had lustrous black hair and warm brown eyes, and wore a dress that shimmered with colors working and tending a garden filled with many different fruit and flowers but mostly pomegranates. Persephone. Well I already knew I was in the underworld. I looked in front of me and saw Hades sitting on the desk with stacks of paperwork on it. He seemed focused on his work so I cleared my throat to grab his attention. I didn't think he heard me, but Persephone did. She looked behind her back and saw me.

"Dear." She said. "What?" Hades mumbled. "You have visitors." The word 'visitors' just made Hades's head pop out of his work. He looked at me first, not minding Erebus. "Percy Jackson." He stood up from his desk, adjusting his coat. "It has been a while." "Well 15 years has been long." Hades scoffed. "15 years is not long to a god. You have to wait for a thousand years or so. Anyways-" he walked towards to me. "Why are you here in the underworld and-" he said, finally acknowledging Erebus, "and your visitor?" Erebus did a sheepish grin at him. "Aww Hades. Couldn't recognize me? It has been over thousands of years." It seemed like they forgot about me so I just looked both of them confused. Hades must have finally caught something since his face expression turned into a small grin. "Erebus, it has been a while."

"You two were close friends?" I said, popping into their little reunion. "Acquaintances. Percy," Hades replied to me. Hades cleared his throat, changing back to a subject. "Anyways. What brings you two here?" I looked at Erebus and he used his arm to push me forward to my uncle. "You know my friends in the Chaos army right?" He nodded. "How can I forget? They were suppose to be dead and my own daughter was there." I looked back to see Persephone glaring at him. "It was Bianca." Persephone sighed and went back to his garden. "Anyways. You want to bring them back right?" I nodded.

"Well this is going to be a little tough. Sadly, I can't bring back Luke and Bianca since they rebirth. Take a look." He walked to his own desk and brought two pieces of papers from a small basket that labeled 'rebirth'. He walked back to me and gave me the papers. Luke is the first one, Bianca is the second.

(Before I continue, this little next part has nothing to do with the story but I want to add it)

I laughed when I first saw Luke's rebirth. The reason why was because his name was Leslie and, no, he did not rebirth into a girl. Yes I know some guys are named Leslie but Luke's name as Leslie? That's funny. Hades chuckled a little bit. "I know. His parent thought he was a girl but finally realized it was a boy." I read through the paper. Leslie Copper, Luke, was a 17 years old who has been in a coma in a young age. I looked at Bianca's paper. Bianca's rebirth was a girl and her new name was Blanc White and was a 19 year old who was also in a coma at a young age. Coincidentally, both Luke and Bianca went into a coma at the same time and woke up from the coma moments ago at the same time.

"What?" I said while looking through the papers. "They were both in a coma?" "Yes." He said while making a hand gesture, saying he wanted the papers back. I handed it to him and they disappeared in a flash.

"Luke and Bianca's spirit was suppose to be in their rebirth bodies. Somehow you got Chaos to get their spirit out and thus leading them into a coma. They were young when Chaos got their spirit out and missed their education and experiences of life. Weirdly, you got their memories back even though their souls' memory has been wiped by the River Lethe. If you want them back, I can do that. I can have their old corpse from their previous body, don't ask, take their spirits and put them in there. It's complicated than it sounds. The consequences are that the soul has to be dipped in the Lethe, so they have no memory and the body that have now has to die."

Now I understand why I can't get all of them back. I felt selfish. I took half of their lives away from them just for my own satisfaction. I couldn't take away their life if they just woke up from a long coma, so I shook my head. "No thank you. How about Zoe?" Hades looked questionably at me. "Zoe? Oh yes. Her spirit and body remains in her constellation so I have no power over that." "Finally...how about my friends in Elysium?" Hades rolled his eyes. "That's easy. You just need to convince the souls to come back with you, with my permission too, but they could be in the mortal world for only one month and then they're back in Elysium."

One month. Seems long enough. Okay. "So can I go to Elysium and talk to them?" Hades shrugged. "Sure." That's it? Sure? No quest? No needing to get anything? I can waltz into Elysium without doing anything? "Yes you can. You were destined to go to Elysium from the start. Anyone who is destined to go in Elysium can enter. Since I am feeling nice today, I'll let you enter." Wow. Didn't expect that to be easy.

"So how many souls do you will be needing?" He said as a pen and paper appeared in thin air and appeared on his hands. Silena. Beckendorf. Ethan. Lee. "4". He nodded and went back to his desk. "You will be transported inside of Elysium. You will have 10 minutes to convince your needed souls and come back. If you manage to convince the soul to come back with you, once the time is over and teleport back here, tell me the full name of the soul and they will appear in the mortal world in 5 minutes." I nodded. A little stopwatch appears in my hand and it says 10:00:00. "Starting now." As he said that, I appear in Elysium.

It was the most beautiful place I ever seen in my life. It has neighborhoods of beautiful houses from every time period in history, such as Roman villas, medieval castles, and Victorian mansions. Yes I know what those are, blame Annabeth. It also has flowers of silver and gold blooming on the lawns, and grass rippling in rainbow colors. I could smell delicious food in the air, such as barbecue. There are laughter from elders, adults, teens, and kids. Which reminded me that it's sad that kids died at a young age. Remembering that I have a time limit, I looked at the watch to see how much time I have wasted. 9:37:56. Dang it. I wasted 1 minutes.

How can I find Silena, Beckendorf, Ethan, and Lee in this place? I looked around to see familiar faces from camp. I forgot that most of them stayed in Elysium. I got distracted seeing everyone again having fun without a care in the world. Until someone called my name. "Percy Jackson?"

The male voice was familiar. I looked at my side to see Beckendorf. "Beckendorf!" He smiled so wide that could rival Apollo. I hugged him. At first, I thought his body would go through me, but for some reason it didn't. After we stopped, his smile quickly diminished. "Wait a minute. What happened?" "What do you mean?" "How did you die?" Erebus did say their memories would be wiped. "Oh ummm. I didn't. I'm visiting because I need to tell you guys something. You, Silena, Ethan, and Lee." He chuckled. "We are gathered for a picnic right now. It was Silena's idea. I was about to get something but now I see you. Want to come and tell us what you want?"

Again, that was easy. I nodded. "Sure! It's great to see everyone again." I smiled. He walked ahead of me and in the distance I saw a picnic blanket with my old friends. "GUYS!" Beckendorf called out. The three of them looked at his way. "What is it Charlie?" which I could tell it's Silena since she's the only one who can call him Charlie. "We got a surprise visitor." "Who?" That I think it was Ethan. I couldn't see his face because he was ahead of me but I can tell he is smiling. "It's the one and only Percy Jackson himself." "WHAT!?" I can hear even from afar. As I got closer, my old friends were standing with wide eyes and mouths open like an 'o'. I smiled and waved.

"Hey guys!" They kept making that face until Beckendorf finally snapped them out. "GUYS!" He yelled. The three of them snapped out of their gaze and asked my questions.

"How did you die?" Ethan.

"How are you and Annabeth!?" Obviously Silena.

"How is camp?" Lee

"OKAY QUIET!" The immediately shut up when I yelled. After my outburst, I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. First off, I didn't die, Annabeth and I broke up 15 years ago-" and hopefully get back to together, "and camp has been good."

"What do you mean you didn't die?"

"WHAT! Percabeth broke up!? Did you move on? Who's the new girlfriend?"

"Okay, how's Camp Jupiter?"

"Ethan, I'll explain. Silena, I don't have a girlfriend right now. Lee, how do you know about Camp Jupiter?" Lee shrugged. "There are some people died in the second war and there are Romans and they have a camp called Camp Jupiter. The Romans here are nice. They told their story." I nodded slowly. Ethan walked up to me. "Explain my question Percy." I nodded. "I will. You guys might need to sit down for this." They nodded and all four of them sat down. I sighed ready to tell the story. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 8:10:24. I better explain it fast.

"Hades allowed me to bring back souls from Elysium to the mortal world. I chose four souls and they can stay in the mortal for one month. The reason why I wanted the souls was..." I paused because I was a little nervous to tell. "-was because there is a third war." I exasperated out. The four of them gasped. "Hades didn't confirm to me if the souls die again, I'll ask him, but I want those four souls to help me in the war. They mean a lot to me." "Who is it?" Silena asked with concern. "I don't want to bring them into another war. I came here because I need permission. The four souls are...you guys." Concern went through their eyes. Questioning it they should say yes.

"Why would you want us though?" Lee asked. "because you guys were the closest friends when we were in the Chaos army." They stood up once again. "WHAT!?" I stumbled back. "Let me explain." They calmly sat back down again.

"15 years ago, I was asked to be Chaos's commander." "As in Chaos like the creator of the universe?" Ethan asked. I nodded. "He said I could bring back friends from the dead. Even if they rebirth. I chose you four, Luke, Bianca, and Zoe. You guys were the closest friends I had after something happen that I don't want to say. It's a little personal. I had to battle the 'enemy' for a swordfight. I lost but its was good. Don't ask." I said so they get the message. "Chaos erased your memories of being in the Chaos army and sent you back here in Elysium. I wanted you guys to help me. I know it seems selfish though."

I looked at my watch to see how much time I have. 6:41:32. "I don't have a lot of time. You can say no if you want. I don't want to bring you guys to another war but if you say yes, you can be up at the mortal world for one month. I'm going to ask Hades for more details about stuff."

After a long silence, Silena spoke up. "Will we see our old friends and family?" I nodded and smiled. "Yes. Your old friends are still at camp but there is also new stuff. There is a Nemesis cabin for Ethan. Silena has an awesome half-sister. Beckendorf has an awesome half-brother, and Lee has the best counselor for the Apollo cabin. You all could meet them. Finally see what happened after many years while you were gone." They were silent for a while and I checked again. 4:36:21.

I saw Silena did a small smile. "It would be nice to see our old friends and meet new ones." She looked at me and grinned. "I'm in." Beckendorf puts his arm around Silena. "If Silena is going then I'm going too. I'm in Percy." I started to smile and looked at Ethan and Lee. Ethan looked up at me. "There is really a Nemesis cabin?" I nodded. "Finally, my own half-brothers and sisters. I'm in." I chuckled. "A little warning, the head counselor might hate you." He shrugged. All that is left was Lee. "Who is the head counselor?" "Will Solace." I smiled. "I have faith in him. I also agree with Silena. I'm in.

I smiled so wide. "After I'm gone, wait for about for five minutes." I looked at the watch one again. 3:46:33. I have time but then I realized there is a button. I think I know what it is. I looked at them and smiled. "See you guys at Camp Half-Blood." I pressed the button and appeared in front of Hades and Erebus who were sitting and sitting down. "Jeez Hades. You still need to get out more. You're a little pale." Erebus said with a grin. Hades rolled his eyes and smiled. "Shut up." Hades turned to me and a paper and pen appeared in his hands.

"Percy Jackson. Did the souls agree?" I grinned and nodded. "Yes." "What are the names?" "Silena Beauregard. Charles Beckendorf. Ethan Nakamura, and Lee Fletcher." He wrote the names and looked at the time. "It's almost dinner. They will appear in the pavilion." "Hades I have a question." He turned to me. "What is it?" "What happens if the soul I chose, gets badly injured or hurt. Do they die again?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry about them being hurt. They already went through a lot and died. Whenever they get hurt or badly injured, they will heal really fast. No death included with them." I nodded. Thankfully, that my friends don't die a second time. I bowed respectfully to my uncle. Hades did a favor, the least I could do is bow. "Thank you uncle."Hades and did a small smile. "Good luck Perseus." Moments later after he said that, I'm back at Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

Reviews:

**Thebigtrolls**

_You deserve attention for this story. It truly is a masterpiece, better then most choose stories even. Please continue this story because it truly is one of the best on the site. You deserve more attention._

Thank you for supporting me and if you want, you can share it with other people who are interested in these types of stories.

**Twitterbirdd**

_1\. AWESOME 2. AMAZAING3. EXCITING 4. DRAMATIC!_

_There is nothing bad to say about this story! I like how you didn't put Pertamis or something BECAUSE THOSE STORIES ARE RIDICULOUS!_

Really? Nothing bad? Are you sure? I know, I'm not a fan of Pertemis because they just don't make sense whatsoever, but I'm not hating on the ship if people support it.

**Crazy Bookworm**

_Please update new chapter. I love your story, I'm going to read more of your stores. :3 ;)_

Thank you for supporting ^^

**Wisegirlismyseaweedbrain**

_Omg i just love this story! I get everything now... I was kinda confused last chapter but hey its perfect! Please update soon!_

Thankfully I cleared up everything in the last chapter. This is an update

**Gingerpetals**

_OMG! You have to update again (even though you just did) i lov this story and I've been waiting so long for you to upload te next chapter omg! I love you and your stories!_

Thank you so much for liking this story so far and thank you for waiting.

**bearah cubecars**

_Wow just wow. CHAOS!_

CHAOS!

**Guest**

_i have none this since he was first introduced, austin is the bad guy or should i say erebus?_

Uhh yeah...austin/erebus is the bad guy...*coughnopeplottwistcough*

**Wade98**

_Okay, I'm guessing Erebus might make Percy his champion or something like that since Percy is still a pretty powerful ally to have, especially if you give him badass powers and such. Also, will we be seeing other 'good' primordial like Ananke or the first Chronos. Maybe Phanes?_

I might make Percy become's Erebus champion. I don't know. I'm not sure, probably we might see the primordials, we probably might not.


End file.
